Through Shadow and Fire
by the shadow proves the sunshine
Summary: Peter always comes to his younger brother's rescue...no matter the cost. But just how much can these two brothers survive, especially when so many things seem to be against them? When they're pushed to their limits?
1. Prologue

**Through Shadow and Fire**

**Summary: Peter always comes to his younger brother's rescue...no matter the circumstances. But just how much can these two brothers survive, especially when so many things seem to be against them? Peter-Ed brotherly love, no slash. **

**A/N: This story is actually two stories intertwined, one set in England post-LWW and one set in Narnia during LWW. While the one in England is happening, the one in Narnia is played through both Edmund's and Peter's flashbacks. The one in Narnia starts in the midst of the story, so if you don't understand everything at first, that's okay- you're not suppose to quite yet. Flashbacks are always in italics. And while the flashback story is the real "meat" of the story you might say, the story in England is important to the plot as well. And while the prologue is short, the following chapters will not be, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the bad guys. **

**Prologue**

Edmund groggily opened his blurry eyes. The first thing he felt was pain in his wrist, as if they had been twisted and turned into angles they were never suppose to be. The familiar feeling brought a bout of nausea with it. Puzzled, he glanced down. They were tied. Why were his wrist tied? Not only tied, but tied with the most secure knot he had ever seen, made out of thick, sturdy rope.

He leaned his head back only to find a dirty, dusty wall. He was alone, in a small area, not a real room. A closet, maybe. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the afternoon.

It was a nice Spring Saturday, one of the first when it hadn't been raining in a while. He had taken a walk to try and clear his mind of all the history and language knowledge that lodge itself in his mind during the week. It was one of the few times of the week where he could get away from the other boys, his friends, and even his brother.

He had come across some of the older boys, the boys in the grade right above Peter's. For some reason, those boys always acted like they had a bone to pick with both Pevensie boys. Both Ed and Peter had gotten in a few fights, usually together, but eventually they both had learned to ignore the taunts and go along their own ways. Edmund had come across them on his walk, but did his best to turn away and act like he never heard.

"_What, too much of a coward to defend yourself?" _Biting his lip, Edmund didn't respond and quickened his pace, but only slightly. He remembered trying to avoid the older boys, and that was all.

A burst of bright white light suddenly fell upon Edmund, temporarily blinding him.

Three tall, big boys entered the room, making it overcrowded. Edmund resisted the urge to sink as far back in the small corner he was in as possible, and instead sat up to full height, his eyes glowing defiantly. He didn't know what these boys wanted, but he knew it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Ah, he's woken up." The tallest said. He was the only one who Edmund knew by name-Tynan Morris, popular at the school through bullying and threatening. Tynan was the tallest boy in the school and still growing, and his sharp features and relatively small eyes made him look like a jaguar ready to pounce on his prey.

Summoning more confidence then he truly felt, Edmund growled, "What do you want with me?"

His tone earned him a sharp kick by the black-haired, smallest boy out of the group. "To teach you to pay attention and respect us." replied Tynan.

"Sorry, I make it a point to not respect bullies." Another kick. And a punch. Edmund let one small groan he couldn't hold back escape his lips, but that was the only satisfaction he granted his captors.

As the boys continued to beat on Edmund, the world around him changed, the temperature seemed to drop, and memories overwhelmed him.

_Edmund felt as if he had just been thrown into the core of a glacier.. He watched the White Witch's retreating back, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself in to._ _The iron manacles bit into his wrist, but not nearly as the revelation of the witch's true nature bit into his heart. It turned out his little sister was right after all._

_On the way he had been pushed and shoved inside his icicle of a cell, he had noticed the pile of faun. He figured that was Mr. Tumnus, Lucy's friend. He hung his head in shame. He knew his mistake now, but it was too late. _

_Night fell outside, but the passing of time had no effect on Edmund. All he felt was pain and shame. The night that had fallen outside was nothing compared to the night that had fallen in his soul._

_Edmund could hear the click of the Witch's shoes of ice climb down the stairs and wondered how he could have been so deceived. He winced- he's not sure what's coming, only that he doesn't want it to._

_--_

_It was over. He was with his family again. He hoped his memories would be the last thing to ever enslave him, but he would later be proven wrong._


	2. Stings

**Through Shadow and Fire**

**A/N: Flashbacks are always in italics. **

**Chapter One**

**Stings**

The sun was setting in its bed for the night, its rays giving off a beautiful spectrum of pinks and oranges. Peter glanced out the window, wondering what could possibly be delaying his brother so long. He resisted the urge to go look for him-he knew if he did, he would never hear the end of it from Ed. _Edmund is perfectly capable of taking care of himself_, the rational side of him tried to persuade the big brother side. Tried, but failed.

It took only half an hour for Peter to make up his mind to go searching for his miserable, vagabond brother. He knew that Edmund liked to be alone a lot, and that was fine. But Edmund, even since their return from Narnia, had developed the habit of always being almost annoyingly on time for everything. He wasn't the type to get distracted from an appointment by petty instances. Shaking his head and putting a sad smile that was filled with memories of pain on, Peter remembered the last time he had to fetch his brother from something...

_It was hot, and it was dry. Peter was dehydrated, and he knew it. But he wasn't going to leave his brother to the fate that currently seemed to be destined for him. He had been wandering for hours- he wondered vaguely if they realized he had started searching by himself. "They" was half of Narnia- the rest of the search party sent to find Edmund. Peter knew that they meant well, but he also knew he would never find his brother if he had to keep up with half of his subjects as well. He hoped that the party would go back to Narnia, where Susan and Lucy were ready and more than apt to rule and govern the people- there wasn't much ruling or governing that really needed to be done in Narnia. Most conflicts came from outside the borders. Like this one._

_He had a general idea of where to go, and had been following his instincts for nearly an entire day. However, the ones he was pursuing were uncommonly good at hiding their tracks. Peter sunk in the sand, not wanting to let any more time go to waste but knew that if he didn't, they might soon find a carcass in the sand. " Aslan...help me..." he muttered as he prayed for guidance while unconsciousness slowly over took him._

_--_

_Dark...more darkness...it was what Edmund's nightmares, both in sleep and in wake, were filled with._

"_No...please..I'll do whatever you want...I'll take you to them! I'll take you to my family!" Edmund screamed in his nightmare as the White Witch's blazing icy hands touched him. Each touch made his back arch in pain...he felt like he was being branded. He had sold himself to her, there was no redemption for him anymore, he was her's, he had no choice left...she would make him do anything, everything. He would sell his own family...he was not strong enough to resist...he hated himself._

"_You'll do anything, boy?" A rough, gnarly voice asked- the type of voice you would expect to come from a talking tree, a tree overgrown with moss and rotting from the inside out._

_Edmund's head snapped up. It had been a nightmare of memories- just a dream. His captors entered the tent. The first man was large, full-grown...Edmund wasn't exactly a boy anymore- his voice had deepened and his features in his face had set- but he felt like a pup compared to the man standing in front of him. _

_Edmund's dark blue eyes blazed with a fire that could only have come from the Lion. "Never."_

_The man's companion entered. "Yeah? You know, Kid, fear and pain are some great motivating factors..." the second, shorter companion glanced down at his mangled hand._

_The bigger man had exited the tent while talking, but now had returned. His caramel-colored skin dimmed as he entered the forest-green tent they had set on sand.. His piercing blue eyes were the same color as Edmund's, and they held a determination just as strong. This would be a battle of wills, and Edmund was set on winning._

_The man held up a rather small, thin white thorn. "Do you know what plant this comes from?" He asked Edmund. Edmund did not respond- the man didn't truly expect him too._

"_We call this plant the fire plant. It's quite common in the desert hottest, driest parts of the desert- where my people do not venture often. The plant is not named for it's color, or it's shape, but rather the effects its needles have..."_

_As if too demonstrate, the man gave Edmund one quick, tiny jab to the elbow. Edmund resisted the urge to scream in pain- it really did feel as if his arm was being swallowed whole by a fire cursing through his blood stream._

"_And to think...that one tiny prick can cause so much pain... Appearances are deceiving, aren't they? It barely even looks like a thorn...more like just a stem of the plant...but so torturous, isn't it?" the man trailed off, looking happy at Edmund now, who was squirming in pain, but was also too stubborn to let his cries escape his lip._

_The man soon seem to grow bored watching Edmund struggle. Taking another needle from his hand, he stuck in near Edmund's shoulder blades. Soon, two hands were all over his back, sticking in the yellow-white needles everywhere. Edmund resisted and put his best wall up, but before half an hour was over he was screaming in pain. His body was on fire, his red blood had turned a mixture of bright white and fire-orange..all he could see was the image of a fire dancing in front of his eyes, he was going blind..he was going to pass out, he wanted to pass out...but the relief never came._

_Somewhere in his mind, he vaguely realized his captors were taking the needles out of him. Not very gently, but they were removing them. He decided that the poison in them must have run its course and they were useless now. His bloodstream slowly cooled and he now longer felt like he had been tossed into a burning inferno, but his skinned itched and even though his eyes were still muddled from pain, he could tell his skin was irritated. _

"_So, boy...ready to talk now?" Edmund shook his head, but his eyes were not so defiant and bright anymore. Inside, his mind was still as strong as steel, but he simply didn't have the strength to show that on his face._

"_Where is your brother?" The man asked._

"_I do not know." Edmund replied, his voice void of fear or any other emotion. He decided that for prudence sake, he would not add, "And if I did, I would never tell you."_

_The main tormentor gave a harsh, unpleasant laugh. "Oh, little King, you have already betrayed your family once before. What's once more?"_

_Edmund could not believe that even these Calmorenes knew of his treachery during the reign of the White Witch._

"_Once, but never again." The sharp reply earned an equally sharp punch to the stomach. Edmund clenched his teeth, determined not to show how much pain he was really in. It was something he had spent his whole life learning- now was the time to put that skill to the test._

Edmund wondered if it was possible for every muscle in his body to be pulled. The boys that bullied him didn't have the same weapons the calmorenes of the world of Narnia did- and for that he was glad- but they were strong and could do almost as much damage with their fist. And who knew how long they had been beating him?

He shuddered as he remembered the fire- the flames licking in the dark, getting so close to him...he was sure he was going to burn in it. For a while, he was sure the boys were going to murder him and burn him. However, it appeared that while they were bullies of the worst sort, they were not murderers. Yet.

"Don't breathe a word of this to anyone," Tynan threaten. "We think you've learned your lesson-to respect us- but if we find out we're wrong, we won't be so lenient next time. And we might just drag your brother along."

Edmund had always felt guilty after what had happened in his first trip to Narnia, and after that, he knew he would rather die than put his brother in any danger at all. For that, he would do anything. And he had a feeling the boys knew that.

With one last good shove, they took him out of the small, dank room- it had turned out to be a supply room for a small bookstore next door- and let him breathe the fresh air. All three of them ran off in different directions, leaving a very confused Edmund standing on the street.

He blinked, his eyes having trouble adjusting to the bright sunlight. The sun was in the east, slightly low but very bright. It was early to mid morning, which meant he had been missing for at least twelve hours.

He knew he was in London- he would recognize the smog and feel of the city in any part of it- but London was a big city and he was not familiar with the area. For all he knew, he could be on the opposite side of town as the school.

He also knew that Peter would have set off to look for him- his brother could be anywhere in this sprawling city as well. It would be very strange if not just one but both Pevensie boys didn't show up to class Monday morning.

Glancing around, he entered the small bookshop adjacent to the room he had just been pushed out of. Every step was like another blow on his lower calves and his feet were numb from not being used for so many hours, but he pushed past the pain and continued inside.


	3. The Other Pevensie

**Chapter Two**

**The Other Pevensie**

Edmund's eyes had to adjust once again as he entered the store. While the entire area was relatively small and cramped, it was too large for the single light bulb that hung down in the middle of the room and gave off poor illumination. The bulb itself was covered with a thin layer of dust, dimming the light even more.

As Edmund tried to navigate his way to the front counter, he decided whoever first opened the shop either had no idea how to lay out a store effectively or simply enjoyed the maze-like effect the random, sporadic placing of bookshelves gave. As he glanced, Edmund realized that even the books seem to have no order at all- they were not arranged alphabetically at any rate.

After two minutes, or an eternity, Edmund managed to navigate to the front of the store. The person sitting behind the counter was not who he expected at all.

Edmund had been expecting a struggling shopkeeper, most likely an elderly person. Possibly someone who couldn't see very well, as that would explain the layers of dust and decay overlaying the entire place. Or perhaps, a middle-aged woman or man who had the shop as a side job, struggling to make their way, and simply didn't have the time to keep up with it. The person behind the counter, however, was a teenage girl-around Peter's age- with a strange blue hue of hair and black nails, with a facial expression that plainly stated, "I simply don't care."

She made him quite apprehensive, and suddenly he felt his stomach closing a little. She did not seem the type who would be very sympathetic to his current plight. However, he knew he had to take some course of action, and actually talking to this girl would probably be the only course that would get him anywhere.

Taking a deep breath, Edmund walked up the counter. The girl, her view hidden by her long, navy hair made no indication of realizing Edmund was there. He cleared his throat, softly, but enough to get her attention.

At once, her head snapped up so quickly Edmund thought it might break off. Upon seeing him, however, her gaze actually relaxed slightly and she made a makeshift attempt at a smile.

"Yes?" She questioned, her voice hoarse as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

"Where in London am I?" Edmund questioned, hoping the question wasn't as idiotic as it sounded to him.

Her light, coffee-colored eyes narrowed slightly. "You don't know where you are? How did you get here?"

The words Tynan spoke rang through Edmund's head- "_We'll drag your brother along._" He wondered if the boys knew exactly how good of motivation that was for him.

"I...uh...I simply wandered this way. Just looking at the sights and such...I guess I lost track of how much I had really walked."

"You have bruises." She stated, completely ignoring his rather unconvincing answer. Edmund took a small step back, into the dim light. His bruises mingled with the darkness, but the damage was all ready done.

"Are you Tynan's latest victim?" She asked. Edmund tried to look anywhere but her eyes, as she was staring at him rather intently. He noticed she was wearing a name tag that announced she was Victoria. He thought it was a rather common name for a girl who looked so...unique.

"Who?" Edmund asked, feigning innocence. Edmund had always thought of himself as a good actor, but the girl was not to be fooled.

"Tynan. He's my brother, and a big bully. I can always spot his victims..though you look worse than most."

"I really don't know who you are talking about." Edmund replied politely, slowly taking more steps back, until he reached a bookshelf.

The girl let out a sound that seemed like it could be the laugh of a very small bird. "I guess he threatened you with something very big to not make you talk. Most of the time, words just spew out of their mouths. In answer to your question, this is the east end of London."

The east end. Edmund cursed under his breath. This was far from where he needed-or wanted- to be.

Sullenly thanking the girl for her time, Edmund exited the store, something he had been dying to do since he entered, and sat upon the green bench located conveniently outside. Now he knew where he was, and also where he needed to be, but he had no way of connecting the two. He had no spare money for a cab or any form of transportation at all besides his two legs. It was a potentially dangerous way- the east end was notorious for crime and violence- but the only truly feasible option he had.

Edmund stood up with a particularly long sigh and began his trek.

--

Peter had been searching for hours. The sun had long past set and the only guiding light he had was from the moon and the stars. He knew that within two or three more hours the sun would once again be up. He was running on little food or sleep and it was beginning to take a toll on his body. In the back of Peter's mind, there was a tiny voice telling him that he was putting himself in great danger by roaming the streets in London at night, but his protectiveness for his brother overwhelmed his concern for personal safety. It never entered his thoughts that his brother could have well gone back to the school, found Peter missing, and was now worrying over him.

Peter heard footsteps behind him and tensed, though he tried to convince himself it was probably just a harmless passerby.

"Why, look what we have here, Tynan. The other Pevensie. Just how lucky can you get?"

****

--

__

Edmund was a strong, hearty teenage boy, but his body could only take so much. He had tried to not let the men hear his cries that inevitably escaped his mouth. It was too much . . . he couldn't take it anymore. He saw the world in shades of pain.

He was ashamed to say that he had begged and pleaded with them to stop. They finally did, though Edmund knew it was only because they didn't want to kill him at the time.

"Where is your brother?" The biggest man asked once again.

"I...don't . . . know." Edmund replied through gritted teeth. Another sharp jab to the stomach, and for a reason unknown, the man then just left, leaving Edmund's hands tied to the tent pole.

He leaned against the rickety pole and let out one lone sigh. How had this even happened? His family's trip had started out simply enough, just a small trip to negotiate with the Calmorenes- they always had a complaint with everything the Narnians did, but they were usually happy to settle it rationally.

Peter and Edmund had been talking to some of the officials in the Tashbaan court in the morning, and after a rather long and windy debate, they had decided to take a recess. Peter and Edmund had decided to go outside and get some fresh air. Edmund had wandered off slightly to think to himself, but he really hadn't wandered that far. When the men came up behind him and gagged him to drag him away, he could still even see Peter's silhouette. They had dragged him for what felt like miles, to the middle of the desert. It was a rather godforsaken bit of land- it seemed not a single cacti was growing in the area.

There were three tents, and at least a dozen men, maybe two dozen in the area, but only two ever dealt with Edmund. They took him inside the smallest tent, tied him the pole, and left him until the night they came back with the nettle. For at least two days he had been completely ignored. After the men's treatment of him, he had to say he preferred being ignored much more.

Night was falling once again. Edmund shivered and let out another small cry, knowing no one was there to see his weakness now. It wasn't something he let out very often, but he had come to hate the dark. Between the things he had suffered both in England and in Narnia in the dark, he felt he had every right to have a bit of fear of it. There were only two things Edmund could say he was truly afraid of, and the great, black emptiness of the dark was one of them.

His fear of the dark was so great that there had been a few times he woke Peter up, just so he wouldn't be alone. Edmund remembered the first time he did it- he was so unsure of himself, but his fear motivated him. The relationship between Peter and Edmund had grown to the strongest bond of brothers- they fought beside each other in battle and had come seconds from dying together in wars- but at that time, they were just learning how to behave like brothers. Edmund had been so afraid that Peter would laugh at his fear, but all Peter did was wake up and stay up. They didn't talk much, but the few words they exchanged started the healing of a broken bond.

That night, Peter had confided his fears in Edmund as well, and it was the beginning of learning how to trust each other as brothers and as kings.

But Peter wasn't here in the tent with Edmund. Peter was no where near the area, and for that, Edmund was glad. He wasn't sure what these men wanted or what they were up to, but they seemed intent on getting Peter. Edmund's mind was muddled from pain and a very torturous interrogation method, but he could think rationally enough to see that the entire situation was strange. He could understand why someone would kidnap him- he was a king. He would bring in a mighty ransom if they asked for it, or he could even see motivations for someone to kill him if they didn't like him very much. But Edmund could see no reason for these men to kidnap and torture him, and only ask about Peter.

Either these men were just plain crazy, or they had a reason for keeping him here.

__

More tiredness. More heat. Peter was just now beginning to realize how futile his attempts to find Edmund by himself were.

"Desert . . . alone . . . heat . . . no water . . . Am I crazy?" He mumbled, half to the world around him and half to himself. His drive to protect his siblings often overpowered his rational thought, and this was possibly the worst.

Night was falling, so the hot, burning sand was cooling, if only a little. In the middle of a vast desert, Peter had no way of telling where he was. All grains of sand look the same. As night fell, Peter struggled to keep his eyes awake. It would be so easy to just lay on the cool sand and sleep awhile, so tempting. But Peter knew he shouldn't. The desert held enough secrets when one had his eyes wide open.

The warrior in Peter tensed- he was no longer alone. He turned, wondering what he would find at his back.

The Other Pevensie


	4. Shadow

**A/N: I apologize for the time that has lapsed between the last chapter. I've been incredibly busy. Also, this chapter is much shorter than the usual, with less action. I apologize, but it's just the way it worked out. This chapter is so that Peter can get to some places he needs to be.**

**Chapter Three**

**Shadow**

By Aslan, was this what his brother had gone through? Peter felt the pain course through his body faster than his blood. He had resisted the four boys for quite some time- he was a natural-born fighter and his skills had been enhanced by practice- but with only his fist to defend himself he had been outnumbered four to one, which were bad odds any way you looked at it. Tynan was now sporting a black eye and they all had bruises, but Peter was the one being beaten on the ground.

The room was dark, something that gripped Peter's heart with fear not for himself, but for his brother. For he knew how much Edmund hated the dark, and Peter wondered if the boys knew exactly how much damage they had done.

It was hard to remember exactly where Edmund's fear of the dark had begun- Peter supposed it was when he was taken in by the White Witch. Peter had to admit he wasn't very fond of the complete absence of light either, but it didn't affect him the same way it affected Edmund.

Even if that fear began during the long Winter, it had a rather drawn-out life since then. Peter and Edmund seemed to have had an uncanny ability to have more trouble with people who wanted them dead or injured than most monarchs have in a life time. Not all the Pevensie brothers' scars were from battles as they had told Susan and Lucy.

--

__

Peter was outnumbered greatly, and he knew it. He fought hard, placing well-aimed kicks and blows, but it was mere minutes before a particularly hard kick to the stomach had him on his knees. Once he was there, it had been much easier to capture him.

They had been half-carrying, half-dragging him across the desert for some time now and his legs were rubbed raw by the coarse sand. Peter wanted nothing more than to break down and release the tears and screams of pain, but he had too much pride to allow himself that release.

They had come upon him faster than he had realized, and there were too many men with too many weapons to allow Peter even the smallest chance at fighting back. He had been surrounded by arrows and swords, making escape impossible. They tied his wrist with coarse, grainy rope and started dragging him. He had dug his heels in, but one young King against a thousand thieves did little good.

Since then, his captives had not spoken a word, though Peter had spoken many. He kept asking what they wanted from him, but they were silent. After minutes of Peter trying to gain any information, he earned a heavy hand across his face, and fell silent after that, though by the expression on his face the party around him easily saw that for him, silence did not mean submission.

Peter could now see a group of tents on the horizon, but in the desert distance was hard to measure with just eyes. Peter was not sure if he wanted to find his brother here.

As they approached the tents, the largest man grabbed Peter's bound hands and shoved him into the largest tent. Peter quickly scanned the rather small area, where his blue eyes fell upon his brother's darker ones.

His heart gripped with fear. Edmund was stirring, slowly, as if he had just woken up. His skin was flushed and splattered with red. It was obvious that he was in a bit of pain.

Peter suddenly didn't care about these men showing these tears as he allowed the pain and disappointment at himself to overwhelm him. He felt as if he had failed as an older brother once again, and once again, he did nothing but make a bigger mess by trying to find Edmund himself.

The man quickly worked, tying Peter to the other tent pole. "Don't worry," He spoke the first words to Peter, "You'll get your share soon enough."


	5. Break Him

**Chapter Five**

__

Peter was quite sure he had never felt so terrible in his entire life. He was now carrying his own set of cuts, scratches, and even burn marks, but the worst was the red, raw wrists. He had to admit that those were mostly of his own doing. For being subjected to torture was not half as bad as being forced to watch his younger brother go through the same.

Peter knew with his head that Edmund was just as strong, and in some ways even stronger, than he himself was, but his heart saw only a young brother, the same brother that he had watched his parents bring home from the hospital blue-faced and crying.

It was deep in to the night before either brother was given a respite. As the men retreated from the tent, Peter stared at the footprints their boots left in the sand. It was a rather strange situation, he thought. He understood that as Narnia's royalty, his family had plenty of enemies, but he also knew these men must want something more than just their death to torture them. However, neither Peter nor Edmund could give them with they wanted without being told, though Peter thought maybe the men were just being smart knowing neither of the Pevensie brothers would give into threats.

Unless they had to do with Susan and Lucy. Peter waved the thought away. He would not entertain such notions, he told himself. Then again, he couldn't really see how they had captured Edmund either.

He wanted to talk to his brother, but he was afraid. He was afraid of the undertones he would hear in his brother's voice, and he was afraid of what Edmund would have to say. He also knew that Edmund was probably blaming himself for Peter being here beside him.

But the silence between them could not continue, for if it did then they had already lost the battle.

"Ed?" No answer. "Ed?" Peter asked again.

"Peter?"

"Ed, what happened? You were so close the entire time we were in Tashbaan. You couldn't have been more than two hundred yards from me at the time."

Edmund sighed. "These men...they were so quiet. They snuck up behind me. I tried to call for help but they gagged me and carried me. I couldn't do anything to make a sound, not even a stomping. They took me through back alleys all the way out to the dessert. I never saw a single soul along those roads. I've thought I've seen all of Tashbaan, but apparently not. Then they drug me out here. It's been more of the same for the past few days. There's about six or seven men who have been in and out of this tent, and I don't know if they've said a total of fifty words. I have no idea what they want, except that they wanted to know where you were. That's where most of the beatings came in at. How did you get here?"

Peter looked away, realizing just how foolish his behavior had been. He knew there was safety and strength in numbers- so why didn't he use them as an advantage? His heart, as usual, got in the way of his head. Edmund was the reasonable one, who Peter always depended on for logic. By himself, he was rather irrational.

"I followed you." He admitted, casting his eyes downward.

"By yourself?" Edmund wondered if his brother would really ever do something that stupid.

"Yes." The word was merely a whisper.

For a few seconds, Edmund considered being righteously upset at his brother. He had undergone severe torture and more pain than anyone should have to bare to keep these men from finding his brother, and here Peter was almost walking in to them with open arms. But being angry at Peter couldn't help in this situation now. They were in this together, and if either of them was going to survive, they would have to band together and rely on each other. However, Edmund stored a mental note to have a very long talk with his brother when they were both safely out of this mess.

"You know, Tynan, it's just not as fun with this one. He's older, he's stronger, he's more stubborn...maybe we could have some more entertainment if we went and fetched the younger one again."

Tynan clearly rolled the idea over in his head. Peter could almost feel the ideas bouncing off him, even though his face was against the wall and Tynan was at his back.

"We could...but I think I have a better idea. This one- what's his name- Peter?- Yes, Peter...he doesn't cry. Edmund was also very jaded and hard, but eventually we got a whimper or too, remember that? We always do. Except in your case-" Here Tynan stopped talking to his sidekicks and started pointing the conversation towards Peter.

"I'll make you a deal, got it? Cry and beg for us to stop, or we'll go fetch your brother. And believe me, I will find him. We're connected everywhere in this town."

As soon as the words were spoken, the battle raged within Peter's mind. Shred his dignity into a million pieces, or watch his brother get hurt. There was only one real choice, but it was the hardest one to swallow.

His reprieve didn't last long. Soon the flurry of feet and fist started flying at Peter again. The words were so hard to say, but he forced them out of his mouth.

"Stop! Please stop!" They kept going, and he knew that if he stopped his pleas now, even for a second, they would seize it as a chance to go find Edmund.

"Please! Please!" He cried. They had found the one way to break him- to make him act like he was already broken.

Break Him


	6. Midnight

**Through Shadow and Fire**

**Additional Disclaimer: **the lyrics below are from the song "Quasimodo" by Lifehouse. They were just too perfect for this chapter(and the rest of the story) to pass up. Just like I do not own the Pevensies, I also do not own the lyrics or anything affiliated with them.

**Author's Note: **This is a **warning- **this chapter, while I do not think it quite reaches the M limits, does push the T limit. This is not so much for violence or even graphic descriptions of what happens, but just the graphic themes that flow throughout the chapter.

--

_Have you ever felt_

_like your only comfort was your cage?_

_You're not alone_

_I've felt the same as you_

_-Lifehouse-_

_--_

**Chapter Six**

**Midnight**

It had taken several wrong turns and almost-fights for Edmund to make it back to the school, but yet, here he was, alive and all right.

Well, almost all right. He didn't know what he was going to tell Peter when he found him, wherever his accursed older brother was. For Edmund had already gone to Peter's room and asked all his brother's friends where Peter was, and no one seemed to know.

Truthfully, Edmund was getting worried now. It would be very like Peter to go searching for him-in fact, Edmund almost counted on it, and now the role reversal was giving Edmund a headache. For the night had almost passed, and the moon was fading away. Soon the sun would break through and a new day would begin, and Edmund was drained from pure exhaustion and pain.

London was a huge area. His brother could be anywhere. While Edmund knew his brother was more than capable of taking care of himself, Edmund also knew it would be very like Peter to think too rashly in a situation such as this one.

Edmund knew it was pure foolishness to go traipsing around after his brother. However, he also knew he would never live with himself if he didn't try to find Peter. It was an all together confusing situation, even for quick-thinking Edmund, and now, not only was his head throbbing, but also spinning.

He sat down on the stairs leading up to his dormitory, and hoped that no one would walk by and tell him to get to bed. Peter would most certainly have gone looking for Edmund- that fact was established. Now, where would he have started?

Either the library or the park laid just left to the school. Peter knew that Edmund liked to frequent those two spots. But after those places turned up empty, Peter would have started walking further away. Which direction? Possibly to the left of the school, which was the way to get to downtown London with all its small shops and cafes. The boys were allowed to travel to that area on weekends, and maybe Peter thought that Edmund had gone down that way.

Suddenly, a voice broke Edmund out of his reverie, "Are you all, right Ed?"

--

__

The large man stood outside the tent where he now held both royal brothers of Narnia. He heard ragged breathing and hushed whispers from inside. The plan had not yet failed, but had to be slightly altered as the oldest King had been found rather quickly and much too soon. But if he could use the two brothers against each other, it would serve as a great advantage.

The young dark-haired one was afraid of the dark. Now what was the older one afraid of? It had not taken long to learn that threatening one brother with something immediately made the other a puppet in his hands. While this was amusing, unless he could specifically mold it to his purposes, this piece of information was rather useless.

The man glanced down at his hand. Their was a simple mark on the palm, no larger than a fingerprint. However, it had once brought much suffering to him, and now he was determined that the royals of Narnia would get it paid back tenfold.

"Sahar?" The man snapped his head towards the direction of the voice. Sahar nodded towards the much leaner man in silent agreement. Sooner or later, one of the Pevensies would break. Their was only so much the body-and more importantly, the mind- could handle.

--

Instinctively, Peter knew that something was even more amiss than usual as the two men entered the tent. This time, their faces were not expressionless, but they both gleamed as if they had won a great battle.

As usual, it was the larger man that advanced towards them. Peter could see that he was holding something in his hand, but from where they were tied to the two separate tent poles, only Edmund could tell exactly what the object was. Peter's stomach clenched as he saw his brother's eyes widen in fear.

As the man slowly unraveled the object, Peter instantly recognized the expression on Edmund's face. It was a blindfold, a blindfold black as the starless night skies the brothers had been experiencing and as thick as the despairing atmosphere that hung over the tent.

To the men around him, Edmund was staunch and showed no sign of fear. While he fought the man who was putting the blindfold over his eyes, his struggle look like one made more out of determination and pride than true fear. However, Peter knew his brother. Edmund's breathing was slightly slower and heavier than usual. As he tried to fight the men, Edmund kept his hands together instead of apart. Yes, Peter knew all to well exactly how his brother was feeling.

Edmund's struggle was fruitless. The blindfold completely covered the top of his face and he slowly sunk as far back to the tent pole as he could. Whatever came, he would endure it, Aslan willing.

In the back of his mind, Edmund took comfort knowing his brother was beside him, even if he couldn't see the comforting shape of Peter next to him. It was selfish, he knew, but some small part of Edmund was glad his brother was here, in that rotten tent. It made everything easier to bear.

Peter watched his brother with growing fear. He realized that these men were not done with their 'preparations' as the smaller, leaner one neared him. He, too, was clutching something in his hand that slightly bigger and more oddly shaped than the blindfold had been.

The man jammed something into Peter's mouth. Peter tried to cry out of shock and pain, but with terror realized he could not even do that. They had gagged him. Edmund could not see and Peter could not speak. They had found away to separate the two brothers even as they were in the same tent.

The man left Peter's side. They did not seem interested in doing anything to him, both advanced towards Edmund.

The bigger man picked up the lash that had been hidden in the corner of the tent. He whipped it in the air with a terrible crack. Edmund winced as he heard the sound, just waiting for it to come down on his smooth back.

It didn't come. A second time, and it still didn't hit down on Edmund's back. But the third time, the lash fell upon the once unscarred skin.

One. Two. Three. Four. Everything was always worse in the dark.

The smaller man had started kicking and hitting Edmund now. It wasn't even particularly painful at first, but the fact he could not see made Edmund feel as if he was literally going through hell. His world had turned into a black night, there was not a single star in the sky of his heart. He tried to focus on other things, his sisters, his brother, and Aslan. The thought of the last two gave him courage beyond what he knew he had.

Peter no longer tried to hide his tears. He let them fall freely, soaking in the sand beneath his body. He would cry a river for his brother. Watching was terrible, but not watching was worse. And he could not even offer words of comfort.

Five. Six. Seven. As the pain and terror grew even more, Edmund suddenly didn't care about acting strong. "Peter!" He cried. He needed to hear Peter's voice, he needed a ray of the dawn to peak through over the midnight he felt.

At the sound of his name, Peter choked back a sob. He tried, he fought with all his might..but he couldn't make a single sound.

In an act of desperation, Peter stretched his arm to its fullest length. The two poles the brothers were tied to were far apart, but not unreachable. Peter wildly flung his hand to try and touch his brother's. Peter's left finally made contact with Edmund's right.

It wasn't much, but it was enough.


	7. Freedom of a Different Kind

**Author's Note: After enduring the last chapter, I thought everyone who read that far deserved a treat to not hang on a thread of suspense, so here's the next chapter, albeit a shorter one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, the Pevensies, etc. I do own the poem below that goes with this chapter.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Seven**

****

Freedom of a Different Kind

__

Shine a light

into the dark corners of my night

open me up, search and see

take all that's left of me

--

Say what you want, I'll never let go of hope

in this dark abyss it is my only rope

say what you want, it won't effect me

you are not one I'll allow to bring me to my knees

--

If you think I'm weak, think again

my will is set and it will not bend

do what you will and I'll close my eyes

no matter what, I won't let you hear my cries

--

My body can be taken

but I am not forsaken

you might think you have control

but I will never allow you to touch my soul

--

Say what you want, give me a name

but in the end I'm me and I will not change

you can fight with vengeance and violence

but me you cannot silence

--

You can imprison me in chains

you can hurt me, you can cause pain

but still my heart will sing

and my soul will bloom like a flower in the Spring

--

Lock me in the deepest dungeon, put me behind bars

no matter what you do, I'll close my eyes and fill my dreams with stars

you can carve a multitude of scars upon my skin

but in the end I still win

--

Do what you will, do as you please,

but know this one thing- I am free.

"Peter?" Edmund couldn't have hidden the surprise in his voice if he wanted to. "What happened?" Edmund asked as his dark eyes fell upon Peter's blue and blackened skin, though he was almost positive he already knew the answer.

"That group of boys." Peter felt no need to elaborate.

Edmund could feel the anger rising like bile through his throat. They said-they couldn't-they wouldn't dare- but Edmund knew they would, and his train of thought made his extremely dizzy.

"Ed? Are you all right Ed?" Edmund could still hear Peter's voice, but it was far away, as if he was talking through a wall. The lights were dimmer. Perhaps they were going out. No, he was going out. Fading into the darkness. Into rest. He needed rest.

--

__

They both sat in silence. The men had long left, but now they were left to their own thoughts, which was possibly even worse.

"Pete . . . ?" Edmund gasped. His back was mutilated beyond what any body should have to go through- he was amazed he wasn't dead. Obviously, the men hadn't want that as they had bandaged his wounds. Their hands were terrible and rough, but bandage his back they did.

"Pete?" Edmund tried to make out again. Every breath was increasing in difficulty to inhale. Edmund would never admit it out loud, and certainly not to Peter, but he was becoming concerned that he had a broken rib. Or maybe two.

"Yes, Ed?" His voice was quiet and slightly angry. Edmund couldn't see, but Peter was still trying to choke back tears and fine trickles of water were still running down Peter's face.

"Are you mad at me?" The question was so soft, so timid. Edmund gulped again. It had taken all his restraint not to let his emotion and his tears show through his voice. If Peter was mad at him . . . He wasn't sure what his world would come to.

Peter's head snapped toward his brother immediately. In all the world, why would he be mad at Edmund? He was the one that deserved all the anger the small tent could hold. Once again, he failed his little brother. It was like a nightmare, except he lived it every day.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Peter asked softly. He could not comprehend how Edmund's mind could ever have thought Peter was mad at him.

"Because I was the one who was kidnaped. If I had been more careful, I never would have been taken, and you never would have had to try and come to my rescue. Again."

Peter could feel the cool sand beneath his blistered feet. He couldn't look at Edmund, not after what had happened. He focused his mind any where else.

"Pete?" Edmund wasn't sure he had ever used his brother's nickname so much in his life as he had in the last ten minutes.

"If you're not mad, then why won't you look at me?" No matter how much he tried to disguise it, the hurt was evident in Edmund's voice.

"I might have tried to come to your rescue, but I wasn't able to do anything. I watched, Ed, I watched not two hours ago. They put you through hell and brought you out again, and I couldn't even give you one bit of comfort! Not one! What kind of brother does that?" Peter steadily raised his voice until it was a quiet shout and then suddenly, silence fell again.

Edmund sought out Peter's eyes. This time, Peter hesitantly, almost unwillingly, gave up.

"It's not your fault. Some things just happen. Don't you remember someone saying that, long ago? Don't you Pete? I do. They came from a young man who looked and acted just like you, but was not yet wearied as much by the world. But in all our years, you haven't let go of that philosophy yet. Not on the battle fields and not in the courts. Don't do it now." The look that settled in over Edmund's eyes was so persuasive that Peter thought they would have made him believe anything. For a moment, they even looked like lion's eyes, but the moment soon passed.

"I don't want to die like this." Edmund stated quietly. Peter looked toward him once more. "Not in chains. Not as a prisoner. Not with every ounce of dignity shredded and a gloomy outlook on the next day. If this was a battlefield, I would feel different, but . . . I don't want to die without my freedom."

Peter's heart ached for both of them. The outlook was gloomy and full of misery, but the flash of a lion he had seen mirrored in Edmund's eyes gave him hope. He wanted to say that they would both make it out alive, and that they would both return of Cair Paravel. But he couldn't console his brother of things he wasn't sure of himself. There was one small gleam of comfort he would hold on to, and he would share it with his brother. As he spoke the words, he had never felt so confident about anything before.

"They've chained our bodies, but not our souls. They can't break us, not when we're together. If we die, we're still free."

* * *


	8. Demands

**Author's Note: **Well, after several months, here it is: the next chapter. I know it's not much, but I have been having the longest writer's block ever, and I think this broke it. So hopefully more shall be coming and soon. I had an outline for this story, but looking at it, my plans have changed immensely, which is one reason it took so long. I know many thought I had abandoned the story, but never fear! I made it a goal when I started to make sure "Through Shadow and Fire" reached completion.

**Chapter Eight**

**Demands**

It soon passed. Edmund revived, albeit a bit slowly. Peter's heart went back to normal. Everything would be normal. Before Narnia, all Peter and Edmund would think of this situation was that they had some bad bullies in their school. After their reign in Narnia, however, they were both left with enough memories of dark rooms and bruises to last the rest of their natural lives.

"Are you still in pain? Should we go to a hospital?" Peter asked Edmund softly, helping him navigate to the bench outside their dorms.

Edmund sat down and slowly shook his head, which he realized was a bad idea as soon as he did it. "No," he said quietly through quick breaths, "it's nothing physical."

Peter just sadly shook his head. "Think we'll ever lead normal lives?" A quiet smile took over his face, but his eyes betrayed how he was really feeling.

Edmund started to shake his head, and then remembered how dizzy it had made him last time. "No." he replied quietly, softly shutting his head and leaning back, shifting his weight.

Peter glanced at his younger brother. He knew what experience Edmund was recalling in his mind.

---

"_I think it's time we told you our demands."_

_Peter's ire rose. "Your demands?" He questioned, the defiance burning bright in his eyes._

"_Yes, our demands." The large man spoke. His voice carried authority, as if he was use to barking out orders and having them carried out right away._

"_You will have no trouble in indulging us, I don't think. We want you to give up your thrones."_

_Peter laughed hysterically, almost insanely. Edmund shot him a warning glance, all while wondering that possibly his brother really was crazy._

_Peter spoke, and his voice held the power of a lion, "We were put on our thrones by Aslan, the Great Lion, and you cannot just bully us off of them." _

_Edmund believed that Peter's voice would make anyone cower, but this man was not so affected. He just gave a small chuckle, though it was not reflected in his expansive glacial eyes._

"_Oh, my dear King, you underestimate us. For you see, we are not just a group of criminals. We have done our research. This is not our only camp. Don't fret, for you two young kings are not the only captors. Your sisters and advisers as well, I think. I shall read the letter: Queen Lucy, Queen Susan, and Mr. Tumnus the Faun, as well as some more, I think. If you don't surrender, then...well, I think you are smart enough to guess the consequences."_

_Edmund decided to join in. "How do we know you're not bluffing?"_

_The man shrugged. "Does it matter? If you decide we're bluffing and we're not, all your people die. If you decide we're bluffing and we are, you are too noble to let anything happen to your family members, aren't you? Yes, I thought so. But rest assured, my dear little King, we are not bluffing. I am sure I can get you some proof if you like- a wrist, a head full of hair, it's up to you."_

_Peter's eyes widened so much Edmund was afraid they would explode. He knew the fear Peter was feeling, he felt it to, but he kept his own eyes fixated on the man and concentrated on his breathing, keeping him from passing out just at the thought of his sisters being captive. _

"_Don't worry, little kings." The man said patronizing, "I'll give you a week to decide." He left and turned to the skinner man on his right. "Clean them up," Was all he said as he ducked out of the tent._

_The man approached Peter first, a wet cloth in his hand. Peter flinched, unwilling to let these men touch him ever if to only clean his wounds. _

"_Pete." Edmund's voice rang softly through the tent, "Just let him."_

_For the first time since Edmund had arrived, the man spoke. "I am sorry this has happened to you." _

_Peter and Edmund shared a confused look._

"_If you're sorry for the pain, why inflict it?" Peter asked, unconsciously flinching away from the stinging ointment that was being administered to him._

"_I don't have a choice." The man replied sadly. Peter felt anger boiling in his chest- the man sounded as if he truly was sorry for the suffering the Pevensie brothers had currently suffered, but if the man truly didn't want a part of it, he wouldn't be standing in front of them._

"_There's always a choice." Peter replied through gritted teeth. Edmund said nothing, but instead sat in the shadows watching the scene play out._

"_Yes, there is. A choice between life and death. I chose life before and now I'm choosing life again."_

"_At our expense." Edmund growled, clearly growing displeased as well._

"_And for that, I am sorry."_

_Edmund replied, "Just not sorry enough to stand up to your master."_

_The man said nothing, but casted a sorrowful look over the two in the tent as he left, leaving Peter and Edmund to another hellish night._

_---_

"_Ed?" For the first time, Peter let his entire fear show through his voice. Before their captors, he would wear the mask of a King of Narnia, but before his brother, he was simply Peter Pevensie, brother of Edmund. _

"_Hmmm?" _

"_What are we going to do? Do you think it's possible that Susan and Lucy could be. . . .killed?"_

_At Peter's words, Edmund's leaning head snapped upright at attention. _

"_I would die before I let that happen!" Edmund growled low. The intense love and loyalty in his voice filled the tent. _

"_As would I. Do you think that we'll. . . die?" _

_Edmund sighed, letting his head rest on Peter's shoulder once more. _

"_If we do, good brother, I have faith it will all be a part of Aslan's plan." _

_And at the words Edmund spoke a quiet, almost peaceful rest fell over both of them. _


	9. Turnings

**Author's Note:** Thanks you to everyone who's reviewed the story, and thank all of you who haven't but have followed it. This is more of a chapter in which things that need to happen get done more so than any real action or angst, but don't worry, it's coming. And I promise it gets better.

**Chapter Nine**

**Turnings**

It had been a long day as well as a long night, but Edmund Pevensie was finding it difficult to fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he had a nightmare, even if he was not yet asleep. It changed with every blink. Sometimes, it was him that was being hurt and sometimes it was Peter. Sometimes it took place in England, but mostly in Narnia.

Edmund knew that along with his brother, he had undergone things that most adults could only imagine. He was as war-worn as any soldier on the frontier fighting the war now. It was such a heavy weight when none could understand what he had gone through. In some ways, not even Peter truly understood the depth that Edmund had suffered. For Peter's heart was still more innocent and protected than Edmund's. Edmund's was covered by betrayal and sorcery and guilt. While Edmund was no longer consumed by guilt, after being a King of Narnia and reconciling himself with Aslan's grace, there were still scars. They were heavy but also hollow and no longer carried any real pain. Just the difficult memories.

Edmund knew all about memories. He had to endure many of them. There were quite a few good memories of Narnia- memories of being with the girls every day, memories of the days when the Kingdom was running peacefully and the siblings got to truly soak up the Narnia air. However, being a King was not easy and there were many hard times.

Some worse than others.

---

_Edmund was grateful for the peaceful sleep that only Aslan could have bestowed upon him, but now dawn was here and he was quite unsure what his next move would be. _

_Edmund was known throughout Narnia for being a great thinker and planner, even better than Peter, but the brothers' current situation was in such a dark spot it was hard to find a way out. They were securely tied to a tent-post, kept under constant surveillance, and in the middle of a large camp. It would be near impossible to escape without being seen. Furthermore, Edmund had no idea exactly where they were and was fairly certain Peter didn't either. At the moment, their only hope was a rescue, but from who? The girls and from the sounds of it, most of the militant forces were also being held. _

_Edmund realized for the first time that there must have been a battle. With a shudder, he wondered how many Narnians had fallen before the rest had been captured. If what he knew of the Narnian army held true, the battle would have had to be quite a bloody one for these kidnappers to take so many. _

_The situation was looking quite helpless. While Edmund's musing had at first been quite rational and reasoned-headed, his thoughts were quickly turning to despair and helplessness. Even though he had told Peter last night it was all to be a part of Aslan's plan, he was having trouble believing that at the moment himself. _

"_Oh, Aslan," Edmund whispered into the early morning rays shining through the fabric of the tent, "How could you have let things get so far?"  
_

_Edmund's words may have seem self-centered, but he was only thinking of the safety of his people and his family, and he was sure the great Lion would know his intentions. _

_Even though the tent was closed, Edmund felt the slightest hint of a breeze coming through. It was refreshing and even in the midst of the desert, carried a hint of the pure, sweet Narnian air with it. _

"_Be at peace, my son." No one was there, but the words were so loud and low and full of love that Edmund knew the Lion had spoken and as hard as it was, Edmund willed himself to obey. _

_---_

"_Do the guards that watch us carry weapons?" Peter asked Edmund later that day once both had stirred. They had spent the last hour thinking of every escape plan that they could, but so far they were getting nowhere. _

"_I have not seen them, but I believe they would. A prison guard without weapons is not any guard at all." _

"_So if we escape, we should be able to overtake them easily?" Peter asked matter-of-factly, but he knew Edmund did not like the plan. For the record, neither did he. _

"_If we're absolutely silent. But Peter. . . I don't like the idea of killing the guards in cold blood. It's a step removed from murder." Killing an enemy in battle was one thing, but killing a guard just to escape was another and not an idea Edmund wanted to entertain for a minute. _

_Peter sighed. "Neither do I. Whenever I think of it, I think of having to explain to Aslan or to the girls, and it doesn't settle. Ed, I'm out of ideas." _

"_We have to at least try." Edmund persisted. _

"_I know. We must not fail, however. We only have once chance to be successful. If we're not. . ." Peter let his sentence trail off as both of them considered exactly what would happen if they failed. _

_---_

_The loud voices outside the tent caused both Edmund and Peter to awake from their fitful slumber. _

"_So the other camp has fallen. As far as these pitiful Kings, they believe we still have their sisters. We can continue with the plan." _

_At this, a loud ring of whispers echoed through the night._

"_Keep your voice down. Do you want the prisoners to hear you? They'll never give in to our demands if they believe their sisters free. They have strong wills." _

"_There's one thing you haven't told us Sahar. Who stormed our other camp? I thought we had the entire Narnian army either dead or captive."_

"_Archenland." The simple reply came as a low growl with obvious hatred in the voice. "We should have planned for them. They have long been allies of Narnia."_

_Inside the tent, Peter and Edmund exchanged a smile. If Archenland and King Lune was aware of the current state of things and was coming to Narnia's aid, then perhaps the situation was not as bleak as it had seemed earlier, especially if the news of the Queens no longer being held was true. _

"_If they found our other stronghold, it will only be time before they find us." The first voice that had spoken of the news earlier restated his point._

"_We should move."_

"_No, we should strengthen our area here."_

"_We should take the prisoners to a new location while we maintain the camp."_

_In a matter of minutes, all of the camp had started voicing their own opinions and talking over one another, none of them bothering very much anymore to keep quiet._

"_Enough!" Sahar's order was clear enough that it the entire desert fell silent at his voice._

"_We will move. Slowly. In small numbers, so that those we come across will not suspect anything. A few warriors and myself will take the prisoners first. After a day, set out another group of ten and another until the camp is empty. Take only what you need."_

_No one was brave enough to disagree with Sahar, but a low rumble of murmurs could be heard even from Peter and Edmund's perspectives._

"_Where shall we go?" The obvious question was asked._

_The smile was evident in Sahar's reply, "To our other camp. The Archenlanders believe it is clear. They will never investigate an area they believe to be deserted."_


	10. Prices

**Chapter Ten**

**Prices**

The first thing Peter realized Monday morning that was he was not in his own room. Blinking back the night from his eyes, Peter shot up as he took in his surroundings. He was on the floor along with Edmund in what appeared to be Edmund's room. Finding himself in Edmund's room wasn't surprising, really- what was more curious was that Peter couldn't remember exactly why he was in his brother's room.

It was not uncommon for Peter to stay with Edmund in his room or for Edmund to stay with Peter in his room after one of the two had a nightmare or painful memories, but no recent events were coming in Peter's mind. Peter then shook his head and then decided it didn't matter anyways.

"Another nightmare?" Peter asked as Edmund slowly woke to the day surrounding him. Edmund nodded.

"Which one?" Peter asked, wondering if he should pry. Normally, he would let it go, but after the incident with those boys a few days ago, Edmund's nightmares around events in Narnia were growing steadily more frequent. What worried Peter most was that it was almost always about the same terrible memory. He wasn't sure why this one in particular was weighing so much on Edmund's mind- they had both endured so much, and those memories of being captive in the desert were unfortunately not the worse. In some small, paranoid part of Peter's mind, he wondered if Edmund's reoccurring nightmares could be a sign of things to come.

"When we were kidnapped in the desert. . ."

--

Exactly a week had passed since Peter had found himself once again having to quell Edmund's nightmares. Both of them seemed to be moving along fine, though Peter knew the ebb and flow between times of peace and of turbulence was much like the sea; thoroughly unpredictable.

Soon, the brothers would be leaving on break- the gang that had taken a particular dislike to Edmund would no longer disturb them, and all could go back to normal. Or so Peter hoped.

---

_As Peter stirred, he realized the sand beneath his feet seemed much cooler to the touch than it had the day before. He discovered that more sun was shining through the tent than ever before, due to the flap being pegged open. He also realized Edmund was no longer with him._

_It took Peter less than a second to react as Sahar entered the room. Peter's head immediately snapped up, his eyes burning with a fiery anger. Peter's control on his temper was not as easily reigned as his brother's. He was due to more fiery outburst while Edmund could seethe for days with a cool disposition. _

"_Where is my brother?" Peter spat. Even as he was bound to the tent post, the intensity in his voice made the men accompanying Sahar intimidated. Sahar, however, merely laughed. _

"_You are in no position to act so confidently, King Peter." Sahar enunciated his words carefully, taking much delight in the agony Peter was obviously enduring._

_Peter's adrenaline surged through his body so quickly that he thought he might actually break the ropes around his wrist. He breathed in deeply so as to not fully lose the rest of his composure. He didn't think Edmund was dead-the men had kept them alive thus far for a reason. However, Peter did not underestimate the extent that these men's wraths could take. Edmund may be alive, but Peter worried about the exact condition of that life. _

_The man to Sahar's right moved suddenly behind the tent post to which Peter was fixed. In a swift, shocking movement he bent down and quickly cut the rope with a small knife. _

_This was an unforeseen move to Peter, and for a minute an absolute silence descended in the tent. There was an entire host of men surrounding the tent- They had made sure Peter couldn't escape. He wouldn't have even if he could; not if it meant leaving Edmund behind._

"_Drink," The man who had cut Peter's bonds demanded, putting a small tin cup in front of the king._

_Peter was dreadfully thirsty, but he was not sure if the water in the rather old cup was to be trusted. He eyed his captors warily._

_Sahar shrugged. "If you don't drink, you'll get heat stroke quickly out here in this desert." _

_It seemed there was little choice for Peter, and he drank the entire cup in one swallow._

_Peter's hands still unbound, Sahar waved the rest of his men away. The exited the tent, and Peter wondered exactly how Sahar had gotten these men to follow him without question. He knew that some were probably power-hungry and had followed Sahar because they had the same goal, but some were just misguided men who had no one in which they could put their faith and goodwill. _

"_So, your highness," Sahar's words were cool and hard as they cut through the slight breeze that entered the tent, "Would you agree it is the duty of every good king to lay down his life for his country? He asked. Peter tried to ignore the knot that was previously his stomach. He had a feeling he was walking into a trap, but decided the best course of action would be to answer simply, truthfully, and as directly as possible. _

"_Yes," He stated, offering nothing more._

"_Then why are you so unwilling to do so now?"_

"_Because," Peter gritted out, trying to chose his words with extreme caution" I would be leading her into the hands of a tyrant, so cowardly he resorts to kidnapping a High King and cannot even meet me on a battlefield." _

_Instead of the words causing Sahar to lash out as most men would have, he just laughed. Peter realized it was something Sahar had a tendency to do quite often and it was never pleasant._

"_What about the duty of a brother, then?" _

_Peter had a feeling he knew what Sahar was hinting at, but rather wished he didn't._

"_I would lay down my life for any one of my siblings."_

"_Are you willing to do that, then, if you won't die for your country? Will you sacrifice yourself so that they may live?"_

_Peter's eyes gave away a measure of fear, but he was determined to not let it show in his voice. _

"_They all live, unharmed? Including Edmund?" _

"_Yes. For the price of the High King's life."_

_For his siblings, Peter considered his own life nothing, yet he was reluctant to agree. Not out of fear, but of uncertainty. He had overheard the other day, along with Edmund, that Susan and Lucy had been rescued by the Archenlanders. It was Edmund that the eldest Pevensie sibling worried about._

"_How do I know you're telling the truth?" Peter asked._

"_If you agree, tomorrow morning, your brother will walk out of this camp. You will see with your own eyes." _

_Peter was still uncertain about putting any trust at all in Sahar's words, but he knew this was as much as he was going to receive from the man._

"_Agreed." _


	11. To Suffer and Be Strong

**Author's Note: **To avoid any confusion: Peter and Edmund were separated, drugged, and moved to different camps. Peter, however, was kept out of it for two days longer than Edmund was. So despite the fact that Peter's chapter was first, the events that happen in this chapter's flashback happened first. It will make sense later, and I'm sorry for any confusion.

**Chapter Eleven**

**To Suffer and Be Strong**

_Know how sublime a thing it is_

_To suffer and be strong_

_-"The Light of the Stars", Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

It was the first night for their entire family to be together again in months, and the Pevensies had enjoyed quite a pleasant evening. Both Peter and Edmund had enjoyed Susan and Lucy's humorous stories of having to act quickly when saying or doing something that belonged in Narnia, not England. Peter shared a few of his own, but Edmund was mostly quiet, just enjoying the time spent with his siblings. Neither Peter nor Edmund confided the nightmares that had been plaguing Edmund, nor the run-in with the bullies. It was only after Lucy and Susan went off to bed that the somber mood that had been hanging over the Pevensie brothers returned.

They had gone to their separate rooms, eventually. Though Edmund would have been reluctant to admit it, he had rather hoped Peter would have stayed. It was at this time, when Edmund was debating whether to go bother Peter in his room or not, that the wooden door to Edmund's room quietly creaked open. Edmund raised his head from his pillows, glad for company but feeling tired enough that he no longer wanted to move.

"Peter?" Edmund asked hopefully. He wasn't sure who else would be walking into his room at such a late hour of the night, but Lucy had occasionally wandered to him after she had a nightmare, though these times were very rare. Lucy seldom had nightmares and when she did, most of the time she went to Peter first. It was only when Lucy's nightmares involved Edmund that she sought him out. She never said, but Edmund had always known it was Lucy's way of reassuring herself that her brother was indeed still alive and well.

"Just go to sleep Ed." Peter's low voice filled the room.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Edmund's mouth and he began the routine words Peter and he had said many, many times.

"What are you doing?" Edmund asked as Peter started arranging the blankets he had dragged from his own room onto the rather messy floor inside Edmund's. Edmund was generally very organized, but he had only unpacked halfway since returning home for the summer and so there were many things that were put in their rightful places but also many things that were placed without care around the room.

"Protecting you from nightmares."

"Protecting me, or protecting yourself?" The smile Edmund had been trying to conceal was out in full-force now.

Peter shrugged. "Does it matter?" He knew that nothing besides the traditional reply would please Edmund.

Edmund threw a pillow at Peter, rather hard, causing Peter to glance up quickly. Instead of Edmund lying on his bed with that devilish smile Peter knew so well, the older brother was surprised to find that Edmund had already gotten up and was making his own pile of blankets on the floor. Peter rolled his eyes- they had gone through this too often for him to think he could convince Edmund to get back in bed. A small, sarcastic voice in his head told him that both of them were idiots for sleeping on the floor when they both had perfectly good beds, one of which was in the room they were currently in.

Once they had both gotten the mischievousness and teasing out with an all-out pillow fight, Edmund's mood turned a bit darker.

"Peter?" He whispered, feeling slightly guilty. His brother was almost asleep and Edmund hated to force him back to the waking world, but it was a force which Edmund couldn't stop.

"Hmmm?" Came Peter's half-asleep reply.

"I'm. . . afraid." Edmund admitted finally, "I don't know what these dreams mean, but they're so much more real than most nightmares are. This happened so long ago. . .toward the beginning of our reign. I don't know what it means."

Peter sighed, letting his hand that wasn't crushed under a pillow find Edmund's shoulder.

"I know, Ed. We just have to get through it the best we can."

Edmund took Peter's hand that was on his shoulder with his own. He was suddenly glad for the dark room, glad that Peter couldn't see the few frightened tears that fell from Edmund's eyes.

_----_

_Edmund forced his eyes to close. He had been left mostly alone for what he reckoned was about half a day. He had been separated from Peter, and that did not ease his mind one bit. When he had asked about his brother, Sahar merely laughed. _

_It was a blessing in disguise that Edmund was tied down, because if he had been freed he probably would have killed someone. Edmund desperately hoped Peter had escaped, but it seemed unlikely. After all, the entire reason Peter was in this mess in the first place was because he had gone traipsing after Edmund. _

_With only his thoughts for company, Edmund's mind soon turned toward Lucy and Susan. Even as he remembered the conversation he had overheard, he still worried. _

"_Aslan," He began out loud, "Please keep the girls safe. Keep Peter safe. Please Aslan, no matter what may happen. . . keep us all between your paws."_

"_Prayers to a giant cat? I never thought a King of Narnia would bow to an inferior being."_

_The man who spoke had entered so suddenly Edmund couldn't help his immediate reaction to be startled. He peered into the face of the one who spoke. It wasn't Sahar, though the man was around the same build and had similar features. _

_Edmund decided not to question the man's relation to Sahar and responded, "He is not an inferior being. He is all things great. Without Aslan, I am nothing."_

_The man shrugged. "I hope your faith comforts you as you die." _

_Edmund tried to not show his fear, but it was useless. Was he to die now? Is what the man had come for? The questions swarmed his head immediately and made him feel rather in over his head. _

_The man laughed. "Fear not, *King* Edmund. You are not to die. . . not today, anyway. But didn't you sense that fear? Perhaps your great lion is not as great as he seems."_

_For a long time, Edmund just stared at this new, strange man, his eyes burning coolly. "I place my life in Aslan's paws, as well as my death. I may fear, but it is temporary. Nothing you can do will shake my faith in Him." _

_The man simply grinned. "We'll see about that." As quietly as he entered, the man slipped out of the tent, leaving Edmund to wonder exactly what those words meant. _

_---_

_It did not take long for Edmund to learn that his previous visitor was named Rhahar, was Sahar's cousin, and was possibly as twisted as his kin. It seemed Rhahar had taken Sahar's place of threatening Edmund, and was doing a fine job of it. Edmund was known for being stoic, but after each of Rhahar visits, Edmund was left shaking, praying Aslan would forgive him for his weakness._

_At first, Rhahar's threats were simply verbal, though he was astoundingly gifted at conjuring up the most vivid images for Edmund. Edmund tried to block the words out, but it was near impossible. Soon, however, Rhahar became increasingly violent. It started with a few kicks, but soon he was drawing blood._

"_What do you want from me?" Edmund cried out, ashamed of his own weakness. He had vowed to himself he would not ask questions; would not talked unless forced. For if he did, he knew he was just playing right into Rhahar's hands._

"_Your throne. Your Kingdom. Your power."_

_Edmund could hardly contain his outrage, but he was a master at quiet seething. _

"_I will never give in to your demands. Try as you like, but the land of Narnia is not mine to give." _

_Rhahar knew what Edmund was implying, but did not reply to Edmund's statement. He just left, leaving Edmund to shiver as he thought of what would happen the next time he saw the man. _

_----_

_On the second day, Rhahar addressed Edmund's faith once again, after he had drawn blood on Edmund's back with a long whip._

"_Where is your Aslan now, hmm. . .?" Rhahar asked, clearly enjoying the task of breaking Edmund down._

_Edmund drew in a deep, shaky breath. "Right. . . beside. . .me," was Edmund's strained reply._

_Normally, Rhahar would have laughed Edmund's statement of faith away, but it seemed nothing he could do would cause Narnia's youngest King to waver. It was beginning to infuriate Rhahar._

"_Deny it!" He hissed into Edmund's ear._

_For a minute, their roles were reversed. Rhahar had a look in his eyes that could have melted the Hundred Year Winter; whereas Edmund smiled a smile that was purely genuine, and pulled himself up as straight as possible._

"_Never," He hissed back, and Rhahar could sense the truth behind the words. Quite literally, he lashed out at Edmund, but the smile never left Edmund's face even as he slid into unconsciousness._


	12. What Dawn Brings

**Chapter Eleven**

**What Dawn Brings**

It was becoming increasing apparent that something was wrong to every member of the Pevensie family. Edmund's vivid nightmares were now happening every night. The younger brother was getting no rest during the night and therefore sleeping constantly during the day. Peter had, without stating such, moved into Edmund's room and refused to let the younger boy out of his sight. As much as Edmund valued Peter's company, he couldn't help but to think his brother was overreacting.

Even though it seemed like no one else did. They could all feel the unease that had settled over the once happy household. Susan and Lucy, knowing both their brothers too well, felt it more acutely, but even the Pevensie parents found themselves wondering what was wrong.

Edmund was becoming slightly frightened of the intensity of his nightly attacks- lately, he had woken up in the middle of the night physically hurting after a bad memory, only to find himself on the floor next to Peter. Edmund's bed remained a forgotten memory.

Edmund and Peter now rarely talked about anything except these nightmares and what they could mean. Both brothers wondered if they were a warning. . . but of what? As far as they knew, they were relatively safe from crazy would-be assassins in England, as Edmund had dryly pointed out one evening.

Edmund settled once again on the floor next to Peter, who was already asleep. Both brothers knew Peter would be woken in a few hours with a blood-curling scream. He needed all the rest he could get, and Edmund didn't blame him. Somehow, he had a feeling rest was something they would be all be short on soon.

-----

_Peter contemplated death. It wasn't surprising, really, given the circumstances. He hadn't given up on life yet completely; he knew there was still a possibility, however slim, that he would get out of this terrible place. However, he was determined that even if this miraculous event did not occur, he would face his fate with a dignity befitting his position. _

_He had faced death many times before; he felt well-acquainted with it. Yet it was not the same. Rushing in to battle, bleeding and barely being saved in time by Lucy's cordial.. . he expected those risks. There was no shame in dying on a battlefield after giving all he had and more. He had never wanted to die. He had never eagerly accepted death's arms to tear himself away from his family and kingdom. _

_Yet here he was, bringing this upon himself. Not that he would ever consider the alternative. Peter considered it a worthwhile sacrifice as long as his siblings were truly safe, though it still frightened him._

_Not so much death. He knew beyond death lied Aslan's country. It was a subject that had never been touched much upon before, but Peter trusted that if it was Aslan's, it could only be good, like the Lion himself. There were several things that Peter feared and shivered at the thought of, but death itself was not one. Dying, and how exactly he would die. . . now that was different. The man had not specified how Peter's execution was supposed to take place, but Peter had a feeling it would be neither swift nor painless. _

_Then there was the act of leaving his family behind. Even though this sacrifice was for them, Peter hoped they would forgive him for leaving. He made no move to stop the tears that fell. He knew his family loved him, and he knew they would be wracked with grief for months with his loss, but he also believed in them enough to think they wouldn't let his death be in vain. _

_Peter shuddered, despite the soaring desert temperatures. "His death". . . it seemed so odd to dwell upon. He was young, not in the midst of a battlefield-well, not in the traditional sense- and in fine health. Yet death seemed imminent. _

_The unwelcoming embrace of the night soon enveloped Peter, but he made no move to try to sleep. He knew it would be a futile effort. These were his last moments, and he planned to spend them thinking of his family. _

_In a strange act of kindness, Sahar had left him unbound, though Peter knew there were several armed guards outside his tent. He could never escape, though he wouldn't have tried. He had a feeling that Sahar was almost hoping he would escape- it would give him and the rest of these people a new opportunity to hate Peter. _

_And hate him they did, though Peter knew not why. For a long time, the captors had left both Pevensie brothers in the dark about the reason for captivity. Peter knew that Sahar wanted Narnia, though that still left many questions. Why did Sahar want Narnia? For himself? Sahar was the ambitious, that much had been made obvious, but Peter doubted the man woke up one day and decided to gain the Narnia thrones at whatever cost. If not for himself, than for whom? _

_They were in a desert, everyone he had meet within the camp had darker skin, and Peter had classified them as Calmorenes, though as Peter thought about this, he realize that wasn't necessarily true, though it was a possibility he wasn't ruling out. They had never been on the best of terms with the Calmorenes. But the relationship had always been a cool cordiality and Peter had no reason to suspect any citizen of the country would try to take Narnia._

_Peter shook his head; he did not understand these men's motives, but he didn't need to. He knew they were bent on power. That was all he needed to know. He would not be around to resist, but by his death he would buy Edmund time. Peter had the utmost faith that his brother would think of a plan. He had always been good at strategy. _

_Peter shook his head at his own thoughts. Running around in circles in his mind would do no good. He paused, concentrating deeply on his breathing. It had never seemed so hard before. Now he felt as if every breath was short on oxygen, short on being full of life. Perhaps it was his imagination because he knew his time was limited._

_Peter realized how afraid he truly was, and he hated it. He was called the "Magnificent", but he sure didn't feel like. After all, he told himself, wouldn't a truly magnificent person be braver in the face of certain death?_

_Bowing his head low to the sandy ground, Peter beseeched Aslan, his thoughts all coming out at once. He knew the Lion would understand. _

"_Help me take this final journey, Aslan. Let me be brave even now. Never let me forget you are with me. . . You are with me," Peter finished in a whisper, convincing himself, "and you hold my life and my death within your paws. Be with me, great Lion."_

_The words were so simple, but as Peter leaned back he found a new calm had come over him and he felt much braver than he had before. With a rickety sigh he leaned all the way back, his overgrown blonde hair covering his eyes. _

_All was in Aslan's paws. Peter wasn't sure what that would mean for him, but he trusted the Lion. _

_----_

_Dawn broke through. Edmund smiled, the rays of sunlight a welcomed change from the bleak company of the night. After Rhahar's last visit, the man had left Edmund alone throughout the night. While the change was welcomed, it had made Edmund uneasy and he had slept fitfully the entire night. Nightmares of the past weeks plagued his mind and he was joyful to wake in this particular morn. _

_It was at the moment that Edmund's smile reached his fate that Rhahar entered the tent. His countenance quickly turning dark, Narnia's younger king simply glared at the man._

_Rhahar didn't speak, but instead roughly cut the ropes tying Edmund's hands together and forcefully dragged to his feet. _

"_Walk," He commanded. Edmund didn't obey._

"_What do you want from me?"  
_

_Sensing that Edmund would not give in to Rhahar's demand, he pushed the young boy forward and out of the tent. _

_Edmund blinked as the brilliant sunlight hit his eyes. He could not remember the last time he saw light directly. His light was confined to what slipped through the opening of the tents._

_Edmund looked around, trying to make sense of what he saw. It seemed as if the entire camp of Sahar's followers had gathered for something. In the middle of the circle they formed, Edmund spotted his brother._

_He had been forced on his knees, hands tied behind his back. Sahar stood behind him, an unnatural glint of triumph in his eyes. Peter held his head high, a look of determination gracing his face that Edmund had never seen before. It was fiercer, more intense, and more. . . magnificent than the expressions Peter usually wore. Not even in the midst of battle had his brother ever looked so steely. _

_But Edmund knew his brother well, and as he looked Peter in the eye, he noticed the pleading look of fear. _


	13. Chance

**Chance**

"Come on, Ed. Please? We won't be gone long. It'll take your mind off things." As Lucy practically radiated with requests, Edmund found that Peter's problem of being unable to say "no" to Lucy seemed to have worn off on him.

"All right, Lu. Just let me get my shoes." He replied, standing up to his full height. He stretched his limbs back, trying to find something that resembled comfort. He repressed a yawn, not wanting to worry his little sister. His family all knew how much trouble he had been having sleeping lately. Edmund knew that Lucy was worrying in her own way- which was a much more pro-active way than Susan's- and that her idea of an excursion downtown was how she wanted to help. Edmund was to the point he would accept any offer he was given.

After a long and fierce struggle with both shoes(Edmund said it was due to lack of concentration, but Peter always replied that it didn't give Edmund an excuse to realize he was trying to put the shoes on the wrong feet) he raced down the stairs and saw Lucy already waiting for him at the door.

"Where's Peter and Susan?" He asked, puzzled at the lack of his older siblings. It had been a few days since they had all done something together and Lucy had positively insisted on this little trip. Edmund wasn't sure why Lucy was bursting with so much energy, but he had learned long ago never to question his sisters. He found they both knew more and had better instincts than he had once given them credit.

Lucy gave a small, but noticeable exasperated sigh. "Mom called from Aunt Deborah's. She wanted Susan to do a few things before leaving the house. I told Susan we could all help, but she said she'd rather us go out and enjoy the day. It's hard to argue with someone in such a good mood," She claimed, and Edmund had to chuckle, because he knew that was precisely the way everyone felt around Lucy.

Lucy shook her head, knowing full well what her brother was laughing at. "Anyway, Peter said he would stay here with her. They say they would meet us for lunch in an hour at that little café Su loves so much. Apparently, Peter had money he was saving out on to spend on us. But they both thought we should go ahead and go. Ed. . ." Here Lucy allowed a small bit of worry to come over her fair face, "You need to get out Ed. You've been having a hard time lately."

"Yes," Edmund replied as he reached to open the door, "Yes, I have." He whispered, more to himself than his sister.

----

Edmund and Lucy had been walking for a good half-hour when they came upon a small bookshop. For some reason, it seemed oddly familiar to Edmund, though he could not place it. Lucy practically dragged him in. Reading was a pastime that each Pevensie had found they enjoyed immensely, though some more than others. Edmund and Susan were the biggest readers of the group. Lucy couldn't sit still long enough to work through an entire novel unless she was really interested in it and Peter was similar. As they entered, Lucy started browsing for fairy-tales and old stories taken from the Middle Ages. If Susan and Peter had been with them, Edmund knew that Susan would have sought out the plays and collections of poetry whereas Peter would have reached for a history book. Edmund preferred non-fiction books or criminal mysteries, and he found himself on the opposite side of the store than Lucy.

As he was reaching for a worn mystery book, he felt a presence behind him. Edmund found that his lessons learned on the Narnian battlefield could be applied elsewhere. The ability to sense someone sneaking up behind him was one he found came in surprisingly useful. It was hard to catch Edmund off-guard. His hand tensed around the spine of the book. Normally, he would not have been so apprehensive, but his nightmares were affecting every corner of his life.

"Can't take a hint to stay away, Pevensie?" At the sound of the familiar voice, the book in Edmund's hand dropped quickly and silently to the floor.

---

Peter sighed, one hand absent-mindly drifting up to ruffle his fingers through his hair, as was habit when he was becoming upset.

"Calm down, Peter," Susan commanded in a bemused tone. "They're only twenty minutes late."

Peter shook his head. "With everything that's been going on with Edmund, can you tell me you're not worried? Can you, Su?" At any other time, Peter wouldn't have been so anxious himself. But something had been terribly wrong with his younger brother lately, and that fact made Peter more irritated than usual.

Susan's eyes grew slightly bigger, though the change was hardly noticeable except to those who knew her as well as Peter did. Her long fingers clutched the edge of the table and her entire arm was tense.

"I am worried," Susan admitted, trying to quiet her voice in an effort to sooth Peter. "But I don't want to overreact. Peter, I know how much you care about Ed. But he's not that fragile. He won't break."

Peter looked up at her. His eyes were watery but he choked back the tears. "You haven't seen him as I have, Su."

---

"_What's going on?" Edmund asked Rhahar quietly, dreading the answer as fear rose in his chest. As much as he hated asking the man anything, it was worth it to find out what was wrong with Peter. He had never seen him so pale. _

"_You are released." Rhahar stated simply. His voice was rough as if he also didn't like this change of development. _

"_What?" Edmund asked, completely surprised and taken back. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a feeling that not all was as it seemed. _

"_You are to be released from my care." _

_Edmund swallowed, trying to keep his growing concern in his chest from bursting into a thousand flames. _

"_What is going on with my brother?" Edmund asked, trying to keep his voice under control but failing rather miserably. It was clear he was worried. _

"_Haven't you heard?" Rhahar asked, clearly enjoying seeing Edmund's tortured face. Edmund simply glared at him with a stony expression, which only caused the man to chuckle a laugh fully devoid of any good or sensible pleasure._

"_Apparently, our families arranged a deal. My cousin had a little talk with your brother, and Sahar agreed to let you go and promise we won't bother you or your family again. . . for the price of Narnia's High King's life." _

_Edmund felt as if he had no blood left in his face. Clenching his hands tightly, it took all Edmund had not to take a swing at Rhahar. He choked back the raw emotion in his throat- he needed his brain to be functioning properly and emotions would just get in the way. Right now, he needed reason, logic, and a good plan to help him out of this mess. _

_It didn't surprise Edmund one bit that Peter had agreed to the arrangement. Now, Edmund knew, it was up to him to get both himself and his older brother out of the cursed situation. Edmund wasn't sure if he should be grateful or angry at Peter._

_Edmund took a deep breath, and started walking away from the camp. In his head, he started trying to form a plan. He had to formulate a plan, and he knew the first part was to make it look like he was leaving so Rhahar wouldn't be keeping an eye on him._

_Edmund shook his head as he walked away. He hated leaving so much to chance. _


	14. Reasons to Fear

**Reasons to Fear**

Lucy was so caught into the world of fantasy books as her fingers gently trailed over the poorly bound volumes that she almost didn't hear the thud from Edmund's book as it fell on the ground. Her eyes were so bright with the idea of discovering a new world that she almost didn't see, out of the corner of her eye, Edmund's mouth form a very narrow line as he followed three large boys quietly outside the store. But as luck would have it, Lucy was looking at just the right angle, for just the right time, to be able to catch these things happening.

Softly replacing the book she had just been browsing, Lucy slipped out the door with the intent of tracking her brother. She needn't have gone far, because Edmund's voice was carrying from the street corner.

"Stay away from my sister," He hissed. His voice was low, but lethal and the wind carried it. Lucy inched against the store wall, wondering how close she could get to the conversation without Edmund spotting her.

Lucy flinched as she heard an unkind laugh. She heard more low whisperings, but she couldn't make out the words that were said. Quietly, she tried to get closer.

So far, Lucy felt as if the situation had been moving very slowly. However, in a flash something had happened and all she saw was fists flying and blood splatter against the sidewalk.

Lucy wasn't aware that she, like many around her, let out an audible scream. Without thinking, she rushed forward. She strained her eyes. There were too many people crowding around, and she couldn't make out Edmund. Try as she could, she was not as young and small as she once had been and found it hard to squeeze around.

By the time she made it to the front, the fight had been broken up by a group of young men. Edmund had taken a step back, and Lucy was slightly amazed. Edmund was a good fighter-no, a great one- but he had been three to one and Lucy couldn't help but to be surprised he was still conscious.

"Lu," He stated weakly as she ran up to him. She looked at him with glistening eyes. His shirt was torn at the shoulder, he had been bleeding from his nose and there was a slow trickle of blood coming from his mouth. The area around his left eye had already started to bruise and there was a small gash on the side of his head that clearly had been bleeding.

"Oh, are you all right Ed?" Lucy asked, unable to stop the worried tone from invading her throat, "Do you need a hospital?"

Edmund looked down at his hands, then gently reached his head and traced his injuries over.

"I don't think so," He stated weakly, though he sounded unconvinced.

Lucy just stared, biting her lip and wondering if she should insist on a doctor or not. Edmund did have some injuries, but none looked very deep or dangerous, and she thought that it was mostly just the mental state of recovering after a fight that had Edmund so weak.

"Let's just go back home," Edmund suggested softly.

"All right, Edmund, but"- and here Lucy used the stern look she had obviously learned from their mother that she very rarely used- "Slowly, carefully, and if you pass out I'm getting help."

"Deal," He agreed.

Edmund slowly started pressing forward, and Lucy walked beside him, ready to catch him if he should stumble. She was small, and he wasn't exactly as wiry as he once had been, but she felt confident in her ability to take care of him.

"Someone needs to tell Susan and Peter." Lucy commented softly. She didn't want to add more worries onto her brother's already very troubled mind, but she also didn't want Susan and Peter to worry either- and knowing them, they(or at the very least, Peter) already was.

Edmund let out a small chuckle, and Lucy was glad to see energy returning to his drained face.

"Lucy, we'll walk right by them!"

And even as worried as she was, Lucy couldn't help but to laugh.

---

_Peter tried hard to blink back the tears in his eyes. It hurt him deeply to see the look of shock and anguish on Edmund's face. He knew Edmund would do this. He knew Edmund may never forgive him for sacrificing himself. But what other choice did he have?_

_None. He relinquished all rights to a choice long ago when he became a big brother. _

_Peter, hands behind his back, took a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes. Edmund was leaving, this was the close of everything Peter had known thus far. _

"_Please, Aslan," He whispered, "be with me as I accept this fate, and welcome me into your country." _

_With a shuddering breath, Peter opened his eyes and squared his shoulders, ready to meet his opponent eye-to-eye._

"_Prayers won't save you now, High King." _

_Peter agreed that Sahar's statement was probably true, but that did not matter. He was determined that no amount of fear or pain could shake him from following Aslan. He was strong in faith, and that was all he was going to let Sahar see._

_Peter held his gaze with Sahar as long as he could. As the man brought his sword up, however, Peter found his eyes involuntarily shutting. "Please Aslan," he pleaded, not begging to be delivered but searching for the strength to hold strong._

_Sahar's sword came down. _


	15. Breathe Out

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Breathe Out**

_The sounds of clashing metal rang out. _

_Edmund froze in his tracks, finally letting the breath he had held in be let out. _

He had almost witnessed his brother's execution.

_The thought coursed through his brain. He would have been powerless to stop it. Oh, if he hadn't created a plan in the split second before the blade came down(which he wouldn't have, it wasn't enough time) there was nothing in this world or any other that would have stopped him from springing forward and putting himself in front of Peter. But he could be dealt with easily enough, and then Sahar would take his brother- his brother, from him with the force of steel. _

He had almost witnessed his brother's execution.

_But he hadn't. Things hadn't gone according to plan, thank Aslan._

_Edmund inched forward to be able to see the scene unfold better._

_Peter, still tied with his hands behind his back, his eyes opened and trying to figure out what had happened._

_Sahar, his face full of fury as he traced the blade that had crossed his down to the hilt, then to the hands that held it, and finally up to the face._

_Edmund's face turned to shock. _

_He recognized that face. _

_Here stood the man who had apologized to Peter and Edmund after Sahar had given the kings an ultimatum. _

_From where he was, Edmund could see the mixture of shock and rage on Sahar's face as his eyes turned red. _

"_What are you doing, Se?" He hissed, his voice low and lethal like a snake._

"_Making my choice!" The man yelled back, his voice carrying across the desert wind. His face was flushed, and his eyes darted with terror, but there was a steadiness in his voice that Edmund couldn't help but to admire. He wasn't sure if this man had a plan, but at the very least, it bought everyone some time._

_Edmund inched forward once more, trying to fully take in the situation. He was directly behind Peter by about fifty yards. If he strained his eyes, Edmund could see the way Peter's hands were tied. The knot that held Peter bound was tight, but would not be too hard to untie – indeed, Edmund had untied many like it. The only problem was getting close enough without being noticed. _

_The men of the camp began to gather around Sahar, eager to see this new development. Even though Peter caused the entire argument, it soon became the case that he had almost been forgotten about._

_Edmund knew his chances of not being seen were now slim, but he also knew this was probably the peak of his opportunity. The men were now all arguing, possibly choosing whose side they were on. Edmund wished he had heard the last few minutes of their conversation, but he had been thinking so intensely he had almost forgotten about them. Also in his favor, Edmund decided, was the wind. While the current wind was not terrible, it was strong enough to stir the top layer of sand, creating a hazy atmosphere. Edmund hoped the rate of the wind would not increase- he had never been in a sandstorm before and it was an experience he wanted to live without. _

_Edmund softly threw himself on his stomach, half-snaking, half-crawling his way across the sand. Slow and steady, his hope was the argument amongst Sahar and his men kept dragging on. _

_It felt like hours, but was only mere minutes, before Edmund reached his brother. _

"_It's me, Peter." He whispered, so quiet he barely said anything at all, to keep Peter from being alarmed. As soon as the words were spoken, Edmund sensed Peter relax, if only slightly. Edmund was grateful for this, as it made the knot he was untying easier to unravel. _

_It took Edmund little time to untie the knot, and Peter breathed a deep sigh of relief. However, both brothers knew they were not in the clear yet. _

----

"Su, we've been waiting for an hour." Peter stated, his hand gripping tightly the side of the table where he had been waiting for his younger brother.

"I know." Susan replied, just as quietly. The two siblings sat wordlessly, both wondering and worrying about the two youngest siblings.

"Peter! Susan!"

The voice belonged to Lucy. Peter and Susan shared a nervous glance, then turned around. Susan's mouth flew open while Peter's was drawn into a tight line. Neither liked what they saw.

Walking towards them was Edmund and Lucy, but not normally. Edmund was limping and being supported by Lucy. His face was bruised and there was a cut on the side of his head. He had been in a fight, and Peter had a good idea of with who instantly.

"Ed? Are you all right?" Susan was able to keep her composure in the crowded area but her voice clearly shook with worry.

"I'll be fine, Su. I will be. I just want to go home and rest."

Susan bit her lip in a gesture that imitated what Lucy had done earlier.

"All right, then. Let's go."

As Peter took his place by his brother's side, he saw the look Edmund clearly gave him. A look that communicated the hurt, pain, and worry much better than a thousand words could express. Because Peter knew Edmund wasn't thinking about the fight with a few schoolboys he had been in just two hours ago, but a fight that had more terrible consequences than those boys could even imagine.

---

"Thanks Lu." Edmund took the pack of ice his younger sister handed him and winced as he applied it to his fresh bruises.

"Are you sure you'll all right, Ed?" She asked, obviously still worried.

"I'm sure. Besides, if something happens or get worse, you'll know instantly. Peter will wake the house up. He hasn't said anything yet, but he's not planning on leaving my side."

It was true- Peter had been silent, for the few hours they had been home, unusually so. It was not until Lucy left the room that Peter left his post at the window to sit at the side of Edmund's bed, which had been stuffed with extra blankets and pillows by Susan and Lucy.

"You would think after all that time in Narnia, all those wounds and sicknesses, the girls would realize this is nowhere near as serious." Edmund stated, not sure himself if he was teasing or complaining. At any rate, he truly didn't mind the girl's fussing. . . not much, at least. He had become accustomed to the fact that when he was hurt, there was no getting around it.

Peter was still silent.

"Peter?" Edmund whispered. For Peter to be so silent so long was not right. It was beginning to unsettle Edmund.

"I don't understand."

"What are you talking about?" Edmund asked, clearly puzzled. He put the ice he had been holding to his head down, and turned to face his brother.

"Why does this happen to us? Our time in Narnia was something I wish we could get back, something I miss dearly, but we went through so much there. We both suffered greatly. And it made us better kings and now, better people for it, but why here? Why are you still being made to suffer? Haven't you had enough trouble for a lifetime?"

"I don't know," Edmund answered softly, capturing Peter's attention, "But Peter, it happened. And we can't change that. We just have to continue on, the best we can. After all, we had so many blessings in Narnia, and here. Why should that continue any more than suffering does? Don't do this to yourself, Peter, start these questions. You'll only torture yourself, and you too have had enough suffering without inflicting anymore on yourself."

Peter nodded as he tried to blink back tears.

"I know, Ed. I know."


	16. Revelations

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Revelations**

"_Do you have a weapon?" Peter whispered as they crawled away from the camp. Edmund was certain he didn't have a sword, but checked his pockets anyway for anything that could be useful._

"_Just instinct and my brain. You have those too," Edmund replied._

_Peter repressed the urge to cough- he wasn't sure if it was due to the sand or his brother's reply or both. _

"_Well, those are useful but we need something more than that. We don't know where we are and besides. . . we can't leave Se behind now."_

"_I know," Edmund replied. Peter didn't need to see his brother's face to know the look that accompanied his short reply._

_The sound of many swords clashing rang out, and Edmund's head whipped around toward the sound instinctively, while he reached over and nudged Peter. _

"_I don't think we have to worry about Se," Peter whispered. Edmund just nodded. About a hundred feet away, it seemed as if full-on battle had started between those who followed Sahar and those who had chosen to stand with Se, and there were many more on Se's side than the other._

"_Why are you doing this to me, Se?" Sahar asked, anger and inquisition clearly on the front of his mind. The two were locked in a fight of their own. Battle still raged around them, but it was clear that these were the two leaders fighting. Sahar was a very competent swordsman, but Se was obviously much more trained. Still, he had been holding back._

"_Why did you do this to me?" Se countered, and finally went after the opening he had been eyeing. _

_Sahar sunk to his knees, the breath leaving his lungs for the last time. Se turned away quickly. It was only then that he even realized others were also fighting._

_Within minutes, the skirmish was over. Peter and Edmund started stumbling back toward the camp, hoping to find only friendly faces this time. Se was sitting outside a tent, his sword still bloody and his face absolutely distraught. Just a few feet away laid Sahar's body. Se looked up as Peter and Edmund approached. The two brothers sat themselves opposite of Se, and one could not picture a wearier group._

"_Thank you," Peter said, softly touching Se's shoulder. The despair in Se's eyes was so strong it made Peter recoil. _

"_I should have done that a long time ago. . . I should have been stronger." It was clear that though Sahar was dead, Se was blaming himself for all that had happened._

"_You did what was needed when it mattered most." Edmund tried to comfort. Comforting had never been Edmund's strong suite- that was more of Peter's thing- but the look in Se's eyes was so full of pain he knew he had to do his best._

_Se gave a humorless laugh. "I guess I did. Sahar wasn't always such a tormentor, though. I hate that he'll be remembered as such. We were close as children. We grew up together. I only joined him out of blind loyalty. If I had any idea of all the plans he had. . ."_

"_Why did he want our kingdom?" Peter asked the question that had been on his mind since the beginning. _

"_He never told me his exact reasons, but I don't believe he planned on ruling your kingdom himself. I think he thought if he delivered Narnia to the Calormenes, it would put him in favor with the Tisroc once more," Se paused and took a breath, "You see, Sahar was the Tisroc's son."_

**England**

_Edmund's heart beat rapidly as the White Witch started toward him with the knife in her hand. He tried to scream, and realized he couldn't because there was a gag in his mouth. He lifted his arms only to be met with the coarse texture of rope. He traced the ground beneath him with his fingers, finding cold stone._

_Edmund's eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening. No! He screamed in his head, this is not what happened! He fought violently against the ropes, but they were secured tightly._

_The witch laughed. "I know about your little dream. It would be a much more pleasant reality. The lion died in your place and I was vanquished and you and your siblings ruled peacefully and happily for years, and then you went back to your country. Too bad that's not what happens."_

_Edmund shut his eyes tightly as she advanced toward him. The knife was directly over his heart now, he could sense it. He took a deep breath as the witch started her plunge._

_Sahar's sword was directly above Peter. The metal glistened cruelly under the harsh sunlight. Edmund watched, waiting patiently for Se to step out of the crowd with a sword at the ready._

_Sahar brought his sword down, and met no resistance. His blow landed right on Peter._

_Edmund violently cried out, but it was too late to do anything. His brother was dead._

"Ed! Edmund! Ed! Wake up!" Edmund felt two strong hands shaking him with vigor. He slowly opened his eyes, to see Peter's face flood with relief.

"Nightmare?" Peter guessed.

Edmund nodded.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Peter asked compassionately. Edmund had been having regular nightmares for awhile now, but none had caused such a violent response in Edmund.

Edmund scrambled to sit up a little bit more. It was then he realized how awful he felt, and the previous day's experiences came flooding back to him as every muscle in his body ached. However, there was another level of discomfort now. He felt dizzy and incredibly hot. He picked up an incredibly heavy arm to feel his head, and to no surprise, it was burning. Silently, he reached for Peter's hand and moved it to his head.

Peter nodded, "You have a fever, that's certain. Water?"

"Please," Edmund croaked out, finding his throat was also sore. He shook his head in frustration. Would any part of his body feel right?

Peter returned with a large glass of lukewarm water, and Edmund quickly finished it.

"It started with the White Witch," Edmund confessed, "She. . . she killed me on the stone table. Then it went to the desert with Sahar, when he was going to kill you. I kept waiting for Se to step out, but. . . he didn't."

Peter gave a weak smile. "Thank Aslan, those weren't the reality, Ed. Everything is fine. We're both alive. Well, I'm a little bit more alive than you right now, but besides that. . ."

As he thought it would, Peter's response made Edmund chuckle a little and give him a playful swat, but Peter quickly dodged it.

"And don't worry Ed. . . as soon as Susan and Lucy wake up and realize that you're sick on top of being beaten up, they'll make sure you stay alive."

Edmund's eyes widened as he realized the horror he was about to face.

"They're going to smother me."


	17. Redeemed

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Redeemed**

"_The Tisroc's son?" Both Peter and Edmund asked in unison. Se nodded. _

"_The Tisroc has lived a long life already. Some say too long. His sons thought so, at any rate. There was a plan to overthrow him so that they could rule. The Tisroc found out about the plot. I know it was not all Sahar's doing, but he was the only one accused. In fact, Sahar played a very small role in his brothers' plot, but his brothers shifted all the blame on him. The Tisroc disowned him and exiled him from Calmorene. It was truly a lenient sentence. If it had been anyone else, the Tisroc would have sentenced him to death, but Sahar was his favorite son."_

"_How did you become involved?" Edmund asked, pausing before speaking to take a long drink of water._

"_I was the son of a servant in the palace. I was young, and Sahar tempted me with offers of power and glory. It seemed better than growing up to take my father's place, so I ran away," Se cast his eyes down to the ground, "I am not sure if my father is even still alive, or if he would speak to me if he is. It is unlikely he is still alive. He was in poor health when I left to follow Sahar."_

"_If he is alive, we will help you find him," Peter promised, "That is, if we are even able to get out of this desert."_

_Se reached behind him and pulled out a battered and torn scroll. He handed it to Peter, who unrolled it and looked at it as Edmund peered over Peter's shoulder._

"_It's the map I took from Sahar." _

_The map may had been slightly tattered, but it was excellently hand-made and very detailed. A smile grew on all three faces. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that they would find their way._

"_What are we waiting for?" asked Edmund, always eager to get started on anything, "Let's head out."_

"_Wait!" Se exclaimed, "We can't just pack up the camp and leave."_

"_Why not? You do want to go back to Tashbaan, don't you? Find your family?"_

"_I do," Se explained, "But I cannot speak for all the men. We are considered traitors, King Edmund. We cannot just return to our lives in Calmorene. The men who are not from Tashbaan, will probably be safe returning to their families. But if any of us entered Tashbaan, we would be sentenced to death." _

_A look of quiet understanding passed between Peter and Edmund before Peter turned back to Se._

"_There were around forty men in this camp at the beginning. How many would you say are left?" _

_Se closed his eyes and leaned his head back, taking a mental tally of those left. _

"_I would estimate about half," He admitted._

"_The men left, they all stood with you at the end, to save Peter's life?" Edmund questioned._

"_Every one of them."_

"_I have a plan that I think they will all agree to. Se, will you summon all the men here?"_

_Se nodded and did so. The men moved slowly, most of them nursing injuries. They all had minor scrapes, a few had broken arms, and one man had a very serious gash across his forehead, though it seemed to have been taken care of properly._

_Peter stood up tall, and at once every man's eyes turned down to the hot white sand. Edmund slowly stood up beside Peter. _

"_How many of you have families in Calmorene you wish to return to?" Peter asked._

_Whatever the men had expected, it was not that. Suddenly, forty shocked eyes focused on the High King. Slowly, one by one, hands went up throughout the group. After two minutes, eleven hands were raised._

"_You will return with us to Tashbaan and we will help you find your rest of you are welcomed to come back and settle in Narnia with us, if you wish."_

_A surprised murmer ran throughout the group. Peter held his hand up, stopping all conversation immediately._

"_This invitation is open to every one of you, but my brother and I must make ourselves clear. We are sure you have heard many falsehoods about Narnia, so we will correct you. There are few other humans in Narnia, it is a land populated by Talking Beast. If you choose to settle there, you must treat them with the respect you would your families. These Beasts are not below you or your servants, but equal citizens in our country."_

_The group of men were stunned. They had been expecting a death sentence, not an offer to settle in Narnia._

"_Why?" asked a youth in the front row of the men who was clearly suspicious, "Are you going to make us your slaves?"_

"_We do not have slaves in Narnia," replied Peter gravely, "And while you may have followed Sahar, you also helped save my life. We do not forget such acts of bravery."_

"_Narnia is a land of redeemed traitors," Edmund supplied with a smile, though his eyes showed he was serious as well._

_Peter nodded to Se, who gave orders for everyone to go and pack up the camp immediately in order to set out for Tashbaan. According to Se, it would take at least two days, and more likely three, before they would reach their destination. They had no time to lose._

_

* * *

_

It was approaching midnight, and Edmund was restless. Despite the late hour and his tiredness, Edmund refused to go to sleep. As soon as Susan and Lucy realized he was sick, he had been put in bed and told to stay there, and was brought soup and water and all sorts of nasty things they said would make him feel better in the next couple of days.

Around ten, Lucy had gone to bed and Susan had taken completely over. She also went to bed an hour later, but not before instructing Peter he shouldn't stay in Edmund's room for the night. Peter had listened to her rules initially, but Edmund was certain Peter would make his way back to the room after he was sure Susan was asleep.

Edmund fought off a yawn. He was tired, despite sleeping for several hours that day, but every time he drifted to sleep he was attacked with ghost of the past. He knew he couldn't fight sleep off forever, but he was hoping Peter would come back into the room before he did drift to sleep.

Twenty minutes later, that hope came true. Peter slowly opened the door to Edmund's room, bringing his own blankets and arranging them on the floor. Once Peter was settled, Edmund quietly slipped out of bed and stumbled across to the floor beside Peter.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

Edmund smiled playfully, "Protecting you from nightmares, of course."

Peter snorted.

"Not tonight, I think, my brother. You're sick. You're sleeping in a bed."

Edmund didn't respond for a few minutes, and that was all the hesistation Peter needed. Before Edmund could even process what was going on, Peter had picked him up and put him back in his bed.

"You're still pretty heavy," Peter grunted as he set Edmund down.

"Well, you didn't have to pick me up."

"You weren't moving on your own."

But by the time Peter finished his reply, Edmund was already asleep.


	18. Returns

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Returns**

_It was early in the morning, but Lucy Pevensie felt as if the day had already dragged by. Another night had passed without a mention of either one of her brothers. The desert wind was dry and hot, but she paid no mind to the temperature. She wasn't sure why she was even up or outside this early, but she knew she was there to stay._

_She thought about the past few weeks. First was Edmund's disappearance, followed by trekking across the desert in search of him. Somewhere in the middle, Peter had gone off by himself, a brave but foolish move. The act seemed so unlike Peter's normal even-tempered character, but Lucy knew that when Peter thought any one he loved was in jeopardy, he stopped behaving rationally. _

_They had continued across the desert all the way to Calmorene. Susan and Lucy both wanted to go back to Narnia immediately, but their subjects were tired and the Tisroc had offered both a place to rest and resources to find the Pevensie brothers. It was an offer Susan and Lucy felt they couldn't-or shouldn't- refuse, so Susan had sent word back to Cair Paravel that Mr. Tumnus would act as regent. While all this had happened, her brothers were somewhere in the desert. Lucy was trying to hold on to her hope, but it was waning quickly. _

_So far, no one had talked about what was to happen if Narnia's two kings were never found, but Lucy knew it was a conversation that would have to come within a week if no new developments occurred._

_

* * *

_

_Peter's mouth was drier than the sand his feet were sinking in, and his face was flushed an unnatural color, but at the moment, he didn't care. They had reached Tashbaan, and Peter had never felt happier to be in the Calmorene capital._

_He smiled at Edmund, who smiled back instantly. Neither one could afford to talk, but they shared the same emotion. Soon, they would be able to return to Narnia and to their family._

_Only Peter, Edmund, and Se actually entered the city. Of the men who were left, those who had families other places in Calmorene had set out by themselves to find their relatives. Those who planned on joining Peter and Edmund to Narnia were afraid, and rightly so, of the consequences they would face if they entered Tashbaan. They had decided to camp outside the city, as they had plenty of supplies to last another two weeks in the desert if necessary. It would only take a few days to reach Narnia, and they decided to risk it._

_As they walked toward the Tisroc's palace, they saw Lucy long before she saw them. A silent look past between Peter and Edmund seconds before both of them broke out in a run, pushing fatigue and thirst aside. _

"_Lucy!" Peter tried to shout, but the wind was strong and his voice was hoarse. Not until the brothers were almost on top of her did Lucy see them. Her face broke into a wide grin and her eyes lit up, tears forming at the surface. She ran towards them._

"_Peter! Edmund! I was so worried!" She stated, but the last part was muffled as two pairs of arms drew her into a tight embrace. The three of them held on to each other for several minutes, and Se caught up to them. Eventually, Edmund untangled himself and so did the other two. There were tears hovering dangerously in both Peter's and Edmund's eyes and Lucy's flowed freely. _

_Lucy stood, speechless for a moment, glancing between her two brothers in joyous shock. While she had never admitted it to herself or anyone else, a large part of her was sure they would never be found. Her tears seemed to have no stopping point._

_"I thought you were. . . " She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence._

"_We're all right, Lucy," Edmund whispered to her, putting his arm around her and drawing her in for a second embrace. And Edmund knew that at that moment, they could not be better._

_

* * *

_

Edmund sat straight up in his bed, causing so much noise that Peter woke up instantly.

"What it is, Ed?" Peter asked sleepily, "Nightmare? Everything all right?"

Edmund shook his head, oblivious to the bright, early morning sunlight pouring across his face.

"No nightmares at all," Edmund claimed happily, "I think my illness is gone. Finally, you and the girls can stop watching over me every second as if I'm a piece of frail china."

Peter slowly stood up, keeping one of the blankets draped around his shoulders.

"Not so fast, Ed. Let's at least take your temperature before deciding your sickness has past. I'll go get the thermometer."

Edmund rolled his eyes, but inside he didn't mind. He would do the same thing if Peter was the one sick. A smile broke over Edmund's face as he sat still in the bed.

Peter returned shortly, with Lucy bouncing into the room after him. She stopped at the doorway with a puzzled expression on her face, while Peter handed a thermometer to Edmund.

"What?" Edmund asked, seeing the expression on her face.

"You look so. . . jolly. Even before you were sick you didn't seem that well with the nightmares. I don't remember the last time I saw such a genuine smile on your face."

Edmund took the thermometer out of his mouth, handing it to Peter.

"No nightmares last night, and no fever today. It's the best I've felt in weeks," Edmund explained.

The smiles that swept over Lucy's and Peter's faces were mirrors of the one Edmund wore.

"It's good to have you back, Ed."


	19. Unspoken Fears

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Unspoken Fears**

_The Pevensies watched the Tisroc's retreating back. The past few minutes had been mentally tiring; while the Tisroc had been outwardly inviting, he had reacted violently to the news about his son, and Peter was afraid the Tisroc's anger would be taken out on the servants that surrounded him. Peter knew that they could not overstay their welcome, and vowed to have the Narnians out of Tashbaan by the next morning. He knew it would be a tiring task for the entire family, but the sooner they were back in Narnia the sooner they could all start healing from this ordeal. Peter felt guilty to admit to himself that he hadn't even imagine what Susan and Lucy had gone through until Susan almost made herself sick with strong sobs upon the sight of her brothers._

_One of the many servants that had followed the Tisroc into the large room stopped at the doorway and slowly turned around. He was obviously nervous about being caught, but continued anyway, walking back towards the Pevensies and Se._

"_I am sorry, Your Majesties, but I must ask if you met a man in Sahar's camp by the name of Se?" _

_Peter and Edmund smiled, but it was Se himself who spoke._

"_They did . . . Father," Se's voice wavered, despite his best efforts to keep it in check. Se had been standing behind Lucy and Susan, but he stepped forward and slightly closer to his father. _

"_Se?" The man's eyes brightened with hope. Se nodded, and the man stepped forward and then awkwardly, but affectionately, wept Se up into an embrace._

"_You're not mad, Father?" Se asked, his wet eyes soaking into his father's clothes._

"_I let go of my anger long ago. I thought I would never see you again," Se's father admitted, "Come with me to our quarters, and we can talk."_

_Se pulled back and wiped the moisture from his eyes. Edmund looked down to the ground. He knew they were watching a private moment, but he also knew his family would make it worse by leaving now. However, he still felt guilty._

"_Father, I cannot stay here. The Tisroc will kill me for what I have done."_

"_Stay here for today. Then we will figure out where you can go."_

_Se nodded, and walked with his father toward the servant's headquarters. Edmund looked up from the ground and faced his family. They all stood still for several minutes, enjoying each other's silent company. Finally, Peter broke the silence._

"_We set out tomorrow morning. We should get some rest- all of us."_

_Susan nodded her approval, giving each of her brothers once last hug. Lucy followed suit, and then Peter turned to Edmund with a smile. Peter put one arm around his little brother and led the way._

"_Do you remember what an actual bed feels like? I am not sure if I do. Come on; let's get some real sleep for once."_

_Edmund laughed, but he knew what Peter was talking about. It had been too long since either one of them had slept with a pillow, let alone a real bed. _

_Edmund stopped at his guest chamber, only to find Peter still following him inside the room._

"_What are you doing?" Edmund asked, puzzled. _

_Peter just looked at Edmund, his face almost emotionless._

"_Protecting you from nightmares, of course," Peter replied._

_Edmund rolled his eyes._

"_Of course."_

* * *

Edmund frowned as he pulled the covers in around him. His day had been one of the best in weeks, and he felt fine, but he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes and go to sleep. Even though last night had been free from terrors, he had learned long ago that one night without nightmares did not necessarily mean an end to them.

He sighed, his eyes turning to the scene outside his window. The moon was barely visible, obscured by a thick fog. Edmund knew it was no use trying to go to sleep.

Despite the fact it was past midnight, Edmund stood up and made his way over to his desk, grabbing the first book he felt. Silently, so as not to wake anyone, he made his way down the hallway and down the stairs.

He turned out the light in the kitchen and sat at the counter. It was not the place Edmund would normally read a book, but it wasn't the time he would normally be reading either. Soon, he was lost in another world, all fear of nightmares forgotten.

Edmund was so lost in his reading that he was completely oblivious to the footsteps on the stairs.

"Edmund?" Lucy's voice held a clear note of concern.

Edmund set the book on the counter.

"You're not the person who normally comes after me," Edmund stated, causing Lucy to smile slightly.

"Peter's sound asleep. So is Susan. I guess the job of keeping me in line falls to me tonight."

"Keeping me in line? I don't know why you all insist on doing this. Why am I the one who always needs to be watched?" Edmund asked.

Lucy's smile grew.

"Because you get into trouble the most."

Edmund couldn't argue with that statement, so he said nothing until Lucy spoke again.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Reading," Edmund stated matter-of-factly, picking up the book to show Lucy.

"At this time?"

Edmund sighed. He knew Lucy wouldn't be satisfied until he told the truth, but he hated sharing the problems that were a result of things that had happened in his past with the girls. He didn't want to worry them. It took Edmund awhile to become open even with Peter, and he felt as if being a burden on one sibling was enough.

"I was afraid of nightmares. I thought if I stayed up for awhile I would become too tired to dream," Edmund admitted.

Lucy nodded.

"Well, you shouldn't have to stay up on your own. I'll stay downstairs with you."

Edmund shook his head.

"I'll be fine, Lucy. You look tired. You can go back to bed."

"Nonsense. You are not fine, and I'm staying here until you are, or at least until you go back to bed."

Edmund wanted to argue, but he realized that Lucy was only thinking of his good. As hard as it was to admit, the last thing he wanted right now was to be alone, and Lucy had picked up on that. He sighed, but nodded.

"All right. When did you become so stubborn?" Edmund asked with a smile.

Lucy smiled back.

"I learned it from you."


	20. A Light In the Night

**Author's Note: **This is the final chapter, and I just wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed or even just read the story thus far. **Thank you!** It's taken me two years, and for quite a bit of that I was ready to call it quits, but I'm glad I continued to the end. It has been a great learning experience, and I feel like my writing has grown. Of course, some of that is just the process of maturing and becoming older, but I think this story had quite a bit to do with it too. This was by far the hardest chapter to write, and I hope I've done the emotions justice.

**Chapter Twenty**

**A Light in the Night**

_Edmund could take it no longer._

_They had been back at Cair Paravel for a week, and life had almost resumed normalcy. Every once in a while, he caught Susan looking at him with a pained expression, and Edmund knew exactly where it came from. He had been helping Peter teach the nine Calmorene men how to act in Narnia without offending anyone- a tiring task, to be sure, but the men were agreeable and meant well. Other than those events, everything was exactly how it was before._

_Except for him._

_Edmund had refrained from talking about what had occurred; mostly because he wasn't sure if he could handle it. Peter had followed Edmund's cue and had not pried, but Edmund knew it was a conversation that must happen, and soon. For Peter's sake as well as his own._

_Edmund took a breath before tapping lightly on his brother's door. Normally, he would have barged right in, but tonight he was apprehensive._

_Peter smiled as he opened the door, though Edmund noticed it did not reach his eyes and he looked tired and worn. Just because one had been held captive and almost executed by a group of madmen did not mean the castle stopped moving, as Edmund and Peter had both recently found out. While their advisors had helped lighten the load for the two young kings, duty called._

_Ed walked into the room and sat down cautiously on the edge of Peter's bed. He saw several scrolls on Peter's desk and wondered what he had been reading. Edmund mentally shook his head at himself, drawing his mind back to what was important._

_"What's wrong, Ed?"_

_"Nothing," Edmund gave the well-memorized response so quickly he didn't realize he had done so. He shook his head as Peter sat down in the desk chair._

_"Everything," Edmund finally admitted, but said nothing more._

_"Every time I close my eyes, I see you halfway on your way to death. I've barely slept this week," Peter admitted._

_That one admission was all it took, and soon the brothers were sharing confessions of fears back and forth for hours._

_"I was going to watch you die," Edmund said, "I would have rushed forward when Sahar brought his sword down, but I know I would not have been able to stop him."_

_Peter, who had long ago left the chair for a space besides Edmund, shook his head._

_"That's not what happened, Ed. Let's not dwell on it," Peter whispered softly. Edmund had kept his eyes down on the floor, but now he looked Peter straight in the eye. Peter felt an almost physical piercing by the deep hurt evident in Edmund's eyes. Peter knew that they had both endured more than most people went through in a lifetime, but Edmund had been through worse than what Peter could even imagine._

_Without warning, Edmund leaned forward, tears threatening to fall from his dark eyes. He embraced Peter tightly, as if to make sure his brother was truly in the room with him. Peter was taken aback by this uncharacteristic display of emotion, but adjusted quickly._

_After a few minutes, Edmund leaned back slightly, and Peter could see the trails of tears left behind. While he hated seeing his little brother like this, Peter knew it was good, for both of them, to release their emotions before they exploded._

_"We've. . ." Edmund looked for the right words to finish his sentence._ We've lost, we've endured_. None of them what he was trying to say._

_"Suffered," Peter finished his brother's sentence, and Edmund nodded._

_"We're suffered," Edmund repeated, the weight of the words hitting both of them._

_"But we are here now, and we're stronger because of what has happened," Peter whispered. He knew his words rang true but he was having trouble believing them himself._

_"You think so?" Edmund asked, genuinely asking. Edmund needed to know that all the traumatic events of his life had a purpose, even a small one. It was a hope he had to cling to tightly._

_"I know so," Peter replied firmly. This time, both of the brothers believed those words._

_That night, through the tears, pains, and confessions, the healing of their hearts and minds had begun, and for now, it was enough._

* * *

"Nightmare?" Peter asked. Edmund was at his doorway, and at this hour, that normally meant one thing- the nightmares had returned.

Peter was startled when Edmund shook his head.

"I was just thinking," Edmund walked across the room until he was close enough to the bed that Peter could actually see his face, "about Sahar."

Peter blinked in confusion. Edmund had been mentioning the incident with Sahar quite a bit recently, and it was beginning to frighten him. The things Edmund had undergone with Sahar had been terrifying and tortuous, but as sad as it was, they were not the worse circumstances Edmund had endured. Peter was beginning to wonder over Edmund's obsession of that one event.

"Why are you thinking about Sahar so much recently?" Peter asked, trying to hide to anxiety in his voice.

Edmund smiled as he tried to sit down at the edge of the bed only to be met by Peter's feet. Edmund quickly jumped up quickly while Peter shuffled around and made space for Edmund.

"I'm not sure," Edmund admitted, "I guess it's because it's what most of my nightmares have been lately. I haven't had a nightmare tonight, though. I just couldn't sleep. Do you remember what you said to me after we returned to Cair Paravel? How we had suffered, but we had come out stronger?"

The conversation came rushing back to Peter's head. That conversation had happened several years ago, but upon Edmund's mention of it, he remembered all of it.

"Yes," Peter replied, wondering where exactly Edmund was going with this conversation.

"I agree with you, with what you said. Both many years ago and just a few weeks ago. Suffering makes us stronger," Edmund said.

Peter stared at Edmund in a blurry daze.

"You came into my room at this time of night to tell me that you agree with me?" Peter asked. Peter knew he shouldn't really be surprised. Edmund was completely unpredictable and had strange sleeping patterns at best. The fact he had waken Peter just to agree with a statement made what seemed a lifetime ago should not have shocked the oldest Pevensie child.

"Can you think of a better time?" Edmund asked with a grin.

_Yes, _Peter thought, _sometime when at least the birds are already awake as well_.

"I suppose not," He said out loud.

A cough from the doorway made the two brothers glance up. A small figure, obviously Lucy, was standing right outside the door.

"Did you have a nightmare, Edmund?" Lucy asked, "I heard you two talking through the walls."

"No nightmares, just a conversation. Sorry for waking you," Edmund apologized.

"A conversation at this hour?" Lucy asked.

Peter laughed.

"That's what I asked!" He exclaimed.

Edmund just shook his head, reaching behind Peter's back to grab the pillows from the head of the bed. Without either of his siblings even paying attention, he threw a pillow at each of them. They soon retaliated and a furious, but silent, pillow fight broke out.

"What is going on in here?" Susan's voice at the doorway to Peter's room made all three siblings stop and feel rather guilty.

"Pillow fight," Peter admitted sheepishly.

Susan picked up one of the pillows that had landed close to her feet.

"I suppose that since you woke me it's an invitation to join the battle?" She asked, but didn't wait for a response, throwing the pillow at Edmund. Soon, all four siblings were at it again.

After several minutes, Lucy gave a small laugh and sunk to the floor.

"I surrender," She stated.

"As do I," Susan said as she joined Lucy on the floor.

Peter and Edmund kept going for a few more minutes until Edmund held his hands up in surrender after Peter manage to grab all the pillows still lying around.

Lucy looked from Peter to Edmund before jumping up and giving each of her brothers a small hug.

"Well, have fun cleaning up Peter's room, you two," She exclaimed happily as she left the room.

Susan followed suit. Edmund stood up and turned on the light- their entire pillow fight had taken place in the dark. Edmund stepped out of the room for a few minutes before returning with his own pillows and blankets. He arranged them on the floor while Peter went around picking up the mess the siblings had created.

"Do you think we can manage to be nightmare-free tonight?" Peter asked his younger brother as he placed several layers of blankets on top of both of them. The light had once again been turned off and both brothers were realizing just how tired they were.

"I hope so," Edmund replied with a yawn.

Right as Peter began to feel sleepiness return to him, Edmund spoke again.

"Remember a few weeks ago when we were talking about how we had suffered so much?" Edmund asked.

"I remember," Peter whispered, trying to push sleep away for just a few more minutes.

"Well, we have. We've suffered greatly, but we've also been so blessed. We should count our blessings and not our sufferings. The former greatly outweigh the latter," Edmund whispered.

Peter spent a few minutes to silently process what Edmund had said and was about to respond when he looked to his brother and saw Edmund's chest rise and fall with a steady wave of sleep. Peter couldn't help but to smile. Edmund was right- there was so much to be grateful for even in the suffering.

-**END-**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Of our story, only a few last things need to be said: Se ran away with his father from the Tisroc's palace to distant relatives in a small village in Calmorene. Peter and Edmund themselves never found out what had happened to him, though they always hoped for the best.

The men who returned to Narnia with Peter and Edmund all learned how to adjust to Narnian life, though it was not an easy adjustment. All of the men, however, were very loyal to the Kings and quite a few even became close friends with the monarchs.

Tynan and his bullies never bothered Edmund or Peter again. Tynan was sent away to a different school by his mother and his gang of bullies broke down without him.

After the conversation in Peter's room, Edmund's nightmares about Sahar grew increasingly rarer, until they stopped all together. It was an event Peter and Edmund never forgot but never had many conversations about in England ever again.


End file.
